The Magic Within
by doublecriss
Summary: Blaine seems like every other guy in the world. But is he? There's something...different about him. And now he wants to tell Kurt. How will he react? What is Blaine's big secret? (Magic, and smut-Will include magical and incredible sex later within the story)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I wanted to play around with a different type of multi-chapter story. This is just an introduction. **

If you looked at Blaine Anderson you'd say and think the same thing every other person does. A handsome boy. Clever. Smart. Talented…and absolutely ordinary.

You'd be wrong.

Blaine Anderson is everything _but _ordinary. Yes, he doesn't seem any different than anyone else but boy is he different. And no one knew it. No one knew how special Blaine really was. No one knew his secret. Only him.

Blaine.

Blaine, who seemed like a normal guy to everyone, including his boyfriend, turns out to be so much more. So different.

So what is it that makes him so different?

Why is he so special?

Well… only Blaine knows. (Well okay maybe his brother too, but he had to tell someone)

However the fact that it was him, and him only that knew about his…abnormality? Sometimes made him wonder. What would people say? How would they react? How would _Kurt _react.

Kurt.

His amazing boyfriend. Blaine has kept his secret from Kurt for almost a year now. But many nights he tossed and turned in bed, thinking of all the different possibilities in which Kurt would react if he told him. If he told him why he wasn't like everyone else. How no one in the world had the same power that he possessed. Would he laugh at him and call him crazy? Would he run away screaming? Would he be scared?

And oh how badly he wanted to tell him. How badly he wanted to come clean about the real him and be able to act the way he wished he could, and should!

But that's what scared him. The possibility of Kurt leaving, or calling him a freak. Just like his brother did when he first found out. Luckily Cooper wasn't so normal either. So Blaine had his own share of making fun of his brother and calling him names just like he did to Blaine. But his brothers 'thing' was so much less interesting than Blaine's. Less extraordinary. Less 'out there'.

He had enough of doing things alone, and being the only one knowing about it.

That's it.

Tomorrow he would tell Kurt.

Tomorrow he would tell him about the magic he held within.

**Just a bit about what the story will kinda be about XD Don't get your hopes up guys. His 'thing' is not THAT big of a deal ;) well…at least he isn't a werewolf or a vampire or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! Because honestly I'm shitting it. **

**(I'm also making Blaine 18, so he and Kurt and seniors)**

Blaine woke up bright and early on a Monday morning. He yawned and stretched his muscles, stiff from the night's sleep. In all honesty he only managed to sleep about 3 hours. He knew that today was the day he was going to tell Kurt about his 'thing'. About the secret he has kept from him for almost a year.

That's why he tossed and turned in bed all night, thinking of the best way to tell him. But how do you tell a person _that!_

No one ever talks about such a weird topic. Well maybe when you're a child and you're playing on the porch with your friends, talking about all the magical creatures and the powers they posses. But not when you're 18.

And if you do? Then you're weird. End off.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the knots there. You could easily see how tense he was. This was a big thing. For him anyway. To reveal a secret so big. So important to him. This secret has been living with him for 3 years now. Since he was 15. Because all of this started when he was 15. Right at the beginning of freshman year.

But why did it start?

Even he didn't know.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen, greeting his mum with a quiet hello, and then moved to sit at the table where a bowl of his favourite cereal was already waiting for him. He lifted the spoon and dipped it into the now chocolate milk, watching carefully as the substance made its way onto it.

Fascinating.

He carried on eating, looking at his mum every now and then. She was a female version of Blaine. Her hair dark and curly, was flowing past her shoulders. Her skin was a bit lighter than Blaine's but nevertheless classified as olive. But her eyes were brown. Not gold like Blaine's.

Well…most of the time they were gold.

Sometimes…they weren't.

And yet she was so clueless. Clueless as to how amazing and extraordinary Blaine was.

But was he really? He sure didn't think so. He was normal…kind of. If you call a person with such powers normal.

After finishing with his breakfast, he ran back to his room and changed into a polo t-shirt, including a grey bowtie and a pair of random pants. He moved over to the full length mirror and watched his reflection.

Normal.

Well of course he looked normal now…it's when he wants to that he changes. A little bit.

After brushing his teeth, and putting a ridiculous amount of hair gel into his hair he made his way downstairs again.

"Oh Blaine I wish you wouldn't put that in your hair. It's lovely natural" his mother, Lucy, said, from the kitchen, sat in the same place she was when Blaine ate breakfast.

"I don't like the curls mum. On you it looks good. But on a guy? Nu-uh". He grabbed his satchel that sat on the bottom of the stairs and swung it over his shoulder.

"On you it looks cute. Such a handsome boy you are" she said with a big smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"I'll see you afterschool. Might be a bit late today!"

"Late? But wh…"

"Bye!" . He rushed out of the door and into his car, sitting down with a heavy sigh. He didn't want his mum to ask why he would be late. Because he didn't know why. Maybe to chase after Kurt after he calls his crazy and runs away. It was just a warning anyway. Maybe everything will go fine. Maybe.

He started the car. The soft purr of the engine filling his ears. On his way to school, his mind was elsewhere. Again, trying to think of the best way to tell Kurt about him.

If he really thought about it, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

Yes okay he was a bit different. And yes he hasn't heard about anyone anywhere with the same…abnormality as him. But he was still human.

Before he knew it, he was already on the Mckinley High parking lot. He was about to run a hand through his hair, but he remembered all the gel.

Yuck

And then he spotted him.

Kurt.

Angelic and beautiful Kurt, walking to the front door, with Mercedes right by his side. After transferring from Dalton, he was scared about not making any friends, and Mercedes was the first one to make him feel truly welcome.

He smiled as he watched Kurt throw his head back with laughter when Mercedes said something. His nose crinkled in the most adorable way.

When should he tell him? First period? Before?

Maybe at the end of the day. Yes, that seemed like the best option. If Kurt reacted in whichever way it would be easiest for Blaine to react back. And not have to spend the day either sitting awkwardly , or scared about Kurt telling everyone.

He wouldn't…would he?

No, this was Kurt. He would never.

Finally, Blaine got out the car and made his way towards the entrance of the building. The crowd got thicker and thicker and soon he was smashed up between some cheerleader chick and someone who smelled like rotten eggs. _Nice._

He rolled his eyes and made his was slowly through the halls and into first period. English. Which he had with Kurt. He walked into the classroom and smiled, when he saw Kurt waiting at their table, with his bag on Blaine's seat just to make sure no one else sat there.

Kurt saw Blaine walk through the door and immediately a big smile appeared on his face.

They both moved forward and hugged tightly. Luckily no one else was in the class, except them, Mike and Santana.

"I missed you" Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt blushed and tightened his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I missed you too".

Blaine moved back and placed a sweet and loving kiss onto Kurt's lips. The brown haired boy sighed happily into the kiss and played with the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck.

They had to break away when their teacher, Mr. Riley, cleared his throat as he walked into the classroom. They both blushed and looked down at the floor, mumbling a very quiet _sorry._

They moved to the desk and sat down, with the hands clasped together underneath the table.

The lesson was boring, as always. To Blaine anyway. For almost the whole hour he just watched Kurt taking notes. Whatever Kurt did he found cute. The way he scratched his nose, or how he tried to hold back a yawn, or how his tongue stuck out whenever he wrote something down.

He looked at the big clock on the wall behind him and sighed. Only 5 minutes left.

When finally the bell rang, he let Kurt put a of his things away before grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously, as he was pulled back towards their desk. Blaine didn't reply. He waited for everyone to walk out of the room, including the teacher, who didn't really care about them staying in the room.

"When last period is over, meet me…"

Where? Where should he meet him.

"…um, in the auditorium okay?"

"Why?" Kurt asked, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Just come. Please? I-I have to tell you something…"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked suddenly, his face dropping.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No! God no! Of course not..I can't tell you now. At the end of the day okay?"

"Okay" he said with a sigh.

Blaine smiled greatfully and placed another kiss to his lips. Linking arms, they made their way out of the class and into the dining hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Throughout the day both of the boys were nervous wrecks. Kurt was nervous about what Blaine said earlier. He did seem a bit scared when he stopped him. What was he going to tell him? He's moving back to Dalton. Is he leaving the country. He's straight.

_Whoa slow down Kurt. He's looking right at you. Of course he isn't straight. _

And Blaine was scared about telling him. Last period was going way too fast for his liking. Come on, he could've sworn that arrow was on the 3 a minute ago and not 20!

_Calm down Blaine. Everything will be fine. It's not that big a deal._

Oh please. It totally was a big deal. He was not normal! He wasn't like everybody else!

He had…powers? Kind of? A weird abnormality…as he often called it.

He was just different.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang he sprinted into the auditorium, leaving a very confused Kurt behind.

Blaine paced the stage, back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Kurt to come in.

"You seem nervous" a voice from afar said.

Blaine looked up from the stage and into the audience, where he saw Kurt standing by the door right at the top of the room. He gave a dry chuckle and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

"I am"

"Why?"

"Come here" he said gently, motioning for Kurt to join him.

Kurt walked towards the stage cautiously, eyeing Blaine at the same time. What was happening?

When he finally clambered onto the stage, Blaine walked towards him slowly. And by slowly, I mean snail's pace. At last, he reached Kurt, and all he could do was stare into those blue glass orbs, which stared right back.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

Blaine gave a big heavy sigh and grabbed his hands. "I have to tell you something"

But how.

"You can tell me anything you know that"

"I know"

"Then please tell me. I've been anxious all day."

Blaine gave him a smile and looked down at the stage again. This was it.

He scraped the sole of his shoe against his other one and let out another heavy breath. Everything seemed to go into slow motion, he could hear his pulse in his ears, as well as ringing. And suddenly he felt a wave of sickness upon him.

"I..I-I…"

Kurt watched Blaine as he stuttered, massaging his hand as he did so.

"I can't…not yet" he whispered.

And yet again he ran out of the room, leaving Kurt behind.

Scared, worried and nervous.

**Boom.**

**MAZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Club At Hogwarts – You'll find out soon enough ;) and as for the English class. I meant that those were the only people in there at that moment. So they had the freedom to kiss. People starting to pile in after. Sorry for not making that clear enough! My fault.**

After running out of the auditorium Blaine ran to his car, and sped home. As far away as he could get. He felt terrible for making Kurt worry all day, and then ditching him. He was a bad boyfriend.

He stared blankly at the road ahead of him, and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Why couldn't he just come out with it? It wasn't that big. The secret. Well, was it? Honestly he was scared of Kurt's reaction. Maybe what he was going to tell him would make Kurt think that he's a total girl. Because if you really think about it, under different circumstances…well he wasn't a girl but maybe Kurt would think that 'that' made him seem like one.

Or maybe he would think he's crazy. That's the one he was shooting for. Crazy. If he told him, he would expect Kurt to laugh in his face, call him crazy and either walk away or tell him he needs to see a doctor of some sort.

Right.

_Blaine Anderson, you are a coward. Telling Kurt to have courage, while you can't do this simple thing yourself. Just say it! Say it!._

But it wasn't that easy. Another thing he was scared of was that maybe, just maybe Kurt would leave him. If he believed what Blaine said, then maybe he wouldn't like it and just leave Blaine.

He could make him believe…If he didn't. He could show him…and he will. Just to prove it he will show Kurt. Hopefully he doesn't freak out. There was quite a bit to show.

After arriving at his house, Blaine ran up to his room and collapsed heavily on the bed, the feeling of sickness lucking went away.

After what seemed like minutes to him his mum called him down for dinner. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed, and crawled towards the door, only then standing up and making his way down to the dining room.

As always, his mum and dad were already sitting at the table, waiting for Blaine to join them.

He sat opposite his dad, and dug into the spaghetti.

"How was school today son?" His dad asked.

Blaine licked his lips to get rid of the sauce and looked up at him.

"Good, Mr. Shuester actually let me sing today" he chuckled.

His father scoffed and rolled his eyes "That man. He really needs to let you sing more you know. You have a great voice. You take that after my mother".

Ah yes. The old story of how Nana Anderson had the best voice in the whole family. Which was true. Well…female voice. Blaine was just as good. When he was a small boy he used to go over to his grandparents house and sing all day long with her.

"I know dad. But it's not his fault that Rachel steals the limelight everyday"

"Ah Berry I presume? I met her father today. Leroy? Nice man. Very kind."

Blaine nodded and looked back down at his food, twirling the strings onto the fork.

Normal family conversation. As always.

But his head was filled with many thoughts.

"…days?"

Oh, he wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry what?" he turned to his mum.

Lucy gave him a smile and repeated what she said.

"I said that me and dad have to go visit Auntie Lisa, she's poorly again and someone has to look after the kids".

Auntie Lisa was Blaine's mum's sister. With 3 children, causing havoc around the house. Always.

"I was asking whether you will be alright on your own for 3 days?"

Blaine stared at her.

3 days.

That'd be good. He could invite Kurt over and tell him here. Where no one could overhear them, like they could in school. Yes, that'd be splendid.

"Oh yeah totally. I'll be fine. Can I invite people over? Only 1 or 2 people" he mumbled.

"If by people you mean Kurt, then yes…" he dad said, standing up to put the dirty plate in the sink. "…No monkey business though. Unless you clean the sheets" he said with a laugh, giving Blaine a light punch on the shoulder. Blaine blushed and stuffed more food into his mouth. He heard his mum giggle beside him.

_No monkey business because he might think I'm a crazy freak._

"When are you leaving?" he asked after a while.

"Oh tomorrow morning. Bright and early. It takes quite a bit of time to get there. I think…around 7 o'clock?"

Blaine nodded.

7 was a good time. Early. Which meant he could invite Kurt over at any time when school finished.

"Alright, well I guess I'll be asleep at that time so I'll say bye to you now".

He stood up, and moved towards Lucy, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Have fun with the devils" he said with a chuckle.

Lucy smacked his head lightly and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Millie, Oliver and Rosie are your cousins sweetie"

"But they act like they're crazy"

_Crazy._

His mother chuckled and then kissed his temple "I'll see you on Friday then honey"

Blaine nodded, yet again and then moved to the living room to find his dad.

"I'm going to bed and I won't see you tomorrow morning so I wanna say bye now" he said.

His dad stood up from the couch and gave him the typical man hug. With a pat at the end. "Bye son. Have a fun 3 day without the parents"

Blaine laughed and shook his head "Have fun with Auntie Lisa and the kids!"

He moved up the stairs and into his room. The usual routine followed. Shower, teeth, pj's, and then bed. When his head hit the pillow, all of his muscles relaxed immediately. He took his phone and typed out a message to Kurt.

_I'm sorry about today. Got really nervous. Can you come to my house tomorrow? x –B_

_It's fine. Yeah I'll come. What time? X – K_

_Whenever you like. I have a free house for 3 days x- B_

_I gotta help dad out at the garage first, so does 6 sound good? X-K_

_Yupp. I'll see you in school then. I'm going to sleep night x- B_

_Nu-night. Love you X- K_

_I love you too – B_

He smiled at the screen and then put the phone of his bedside table. 6 was good. He would have a couple of hours to fully freak out after school.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day when Blaine woke up his parents were already gone. He found a note of the kitchen table, when he went down for breakfast.

_Sweetie, _

_I put some chicken and rice in the fridge so feel free to eat all of that. I also left you a 20 if you wanted pizza or anything. We'll see you on Friday. _

_Love Mum_

Blaine ate breakfast in peace, thinking about the day ahead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When he got to school, Kurt was the one to find him first and surprisingly he acted like nothing happened. Which was good for Blaine because he was scared that Kurt would be mad at him. But clearly he wasn't. They greeted each other with a kiss and then made their way into the school.

First period…French.

Yay.

Like in every lesson they had together, they boys sat next to each other, with their hands intertwined, on Kurt's lap underneath the wooden table.

The lesson dragged for both of them, since Kurt was fluent anyway and Blaine didn't even bother listening…that much anyway. He was on top of the class, right after Kurt.

"Je t'aime" he heard Kurt whisper into his ear a couple of minutes before the bell rang.

He smiled and whispered back " Je t'aime aussi"

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Blaine. The lessons went by pretty quick as did lunch. There was that fight between 2 cheerios he chose to ignore, just to not make the day any longer.

At the end of last period he and Kurt said their goodbyes and then drove separate ways. Kurt to the tire shop and Blaine home.

Time to freak out.

He burst through the door and literally sprinted to the dining room and then yelled on top of his lungs.

_God it felt good to do that_

All the nervousness was building up in him, along with the anticipation, and this was a great way to let it all out. Hopefully none of the neighbours heard him.

He looked at the clock on the wall. 3pm. He had three hours until Kurt got here. He did a mini clean up of the whole house, and after he was finished he sat on the couch and waited. Waited for 6 o'clock to arrive.

x-x-x-x-x

At last he heard a knock on the front door. He wiped his hands onto his pants, an action he always did when he was nervous, and then made his way to the door.

Ever so slowly he pushed it open to reveal a gorgeous Kurt. For a couple of seconds the nervousness went away. He simply stared at Kurt and smiled goofily. Kurt blushed under the gaze.

"May I come in?"

_What?_

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry! Right, yeah. Come on in…" he said, mentally slapping himself.

Kurt smiled and walked into the house. It never seized to amaze him how big the house is.

They both knew that the other one was just as nervous. Blaine led them both onto the sofa in the living room and when they sat down he grabbed Kurt's hands in his.

"I really am sorry about how I acted yesterday. It wasn't cool for me to leave you there" he said sheepishly

Kurt gave him a sweet smile and shook his head "It's alright. You weren't ready to tell me what you had to tell me. I understand."

God, Kurt was so understanding. Always was.

"Y-yeah, and now I think I am. Well even if I'm not I'm going to force myself to say it because it isn't fair to you. I've kept this for quite a while and I don't really think it's right. Okay maybe it used to but that was at the beginning and now it's just…"

"Sweetie you're rambling"

Blaine took a breath and blushed heavily "Sorry"

He heard Kurt chuckle and then he felt a hand on his cheek "It's okay. So what is it Blaine? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know. I'm just scared"

"Why are you scared?"

"That you'll think I'm stupid or crazy or you'll laugh"

Kurt quirked his eyebrows in confusion and stared at him. What could he mean?

"Blaine I promise you that I'll think none of those things and I swear I won't laugh. That's just mean…"

Blaine nodded and let out a breath.

"But before I do I just want to tell you this…what I am about to tell you…has first started when I was 15, so imagine how scared I must've been" he said with a nervous laugh "Anyway, I kept this from you because I was really scared as to how you would react. Like really scared. It's not everyday you hear this type of information. I mean really. And I know you won't believe it but…I just have to tell you."

"Tell me….?" Kurt said, trying to encourage him.

"Kurt.."

A breath.

"I'm…"

**So….I realised how much I'm building this up. I'm making his seem like he is really the god of love, who eats rainbows, and has 400 children and he has lived for 500 years and he wants Kurt to be his one and only forever and ever. No. He isn't…So don't get some weird ideas guys! BUT Can any of you guess what he might be yet? Tell me in a review! They help my fingers type quicker.**

**MAZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year's guys! I decided to give you a chapter because I'm nice. It's only 16:46 here so it isn't really New years. Still New Years Eve! But where you might be from...it might be 2013 already! Oooh. **

**Anyway...let's read and find out what Blaine is shall we?**

**Enjoy x**

"You're..?" Kurt prompted him again.

"I'm not…" a breath "I'm not what you think I am".

Well at least there's a start.

"_What _ you are? I don't understand" Kurt said, still massaging circles on the back of his hand.

"I'm…I'm kind of like…" _what's the best way to describe it?!_ "… a nymph?"

"A nymph"

"Well a male version of a nymph"

"A male nymph"

"Yes Kurt a male nymph"

Kurt stared dumbly at Blaine, just staring, with a blink every now and then. "Well…say something? Please?" Blaine said, kind of desperately. The fact that Kurt was this quiet scared him.

"I promised not to laugh and call you crazy. But Blaine seriously? Are you making fun of me or something? Because I've been told I look like a pixie before and a nymph is pretty close"

"What? No! I…"

"Why are you saying this? For a laugh? To make fun of me? To see how I would react to such a thing and then you tell me '_oh I'm not really a nymph, I actually cheated on you. I just wanted to see how you would react" _Kurt said, his expression turning angry pretty quickly.

"Kurt. No. Seriously. I'm telling the truth" Blaine sounded so broken and small. Kind of pleading Kurt to believe him. Kurt saw this and sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I kind of over reacted." _ Might as well play along _he thought "So… a nymph? How come I've never heard of anyone being a nymph. Ever?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Blaine exclaimed. "Like I said, this happened when I was 15. So I really don't anything about this. I don't even know if I am a nymph. I've only read a small article of them and they seem to be pretty much like me. With what they do and all…"

"So wait…" Kurt butted in "…what does being a nymph actually include?"

"Erm…yeah. About that" he said with a nervous chuckle. "I kind of have magical powers"

Kurt sighed and let go of his hands "Okay. Yeah right. I was willing to play along for a bit. But magical powers? Blaine how far do you want this to go?"

"You don't believe me do you?" Blaine asked calmly, looking at his lap. His breathing was turning a bit erratic. He didn't like this. The way Kurt clearly thought he was messing around.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a unicorn?"

"Well maybe, seeing as I'm a nymph!"

"Yeah? You are? Prove it"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, and nodded. "Alright. I will. But I'll give you a bit of a heads up. There a 5 sides to me. Well including this one. But me now is normal. So 4 I guess. Which one would you like to see?" he asked, talking about it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What are the options?"

"Fire, earth, air or water"

Kurt watched Blaine carefully. Why was he so determined to make him believe that he was a nymph. Would there be a group of people running out soon with a camera telling him he's on a prank tv show?

"Water" he replied simply.

Blaine looked at the clock. It was 6:10. He then turned his head to look out of the window. It was already dark. The sky was clear and the most deepest shade of blue. The moon shone high in the sky, giving light to the streets. Blaine thought for a moment. What would be the best way to show him? To prove to him that yes Blaine really was a nymph. Of some sort anyway.

And then it came to him.

About 10 minutes away from his house there was a lake. A huge lake, surrounded by a forest. The trees that surrounded the waters were amazingly tall. So no one would see them. Blaine knew that no one would be there at this time. It was usually used in the summer, when people were too hot and they wanted to take a dip. But because the lake was so deep into the forest only a handful of people knew about it. And that's why Blaine thought showing Kurt his water form there was such a great idea.

He stood up from the couch and moved towards the front door. "Come on then. I'll prove it"

Kurt rolled his eyes but followed Blaine anyway, slipping into the passenger seat. The ride was silent. Not a word was said. Both of Blaine's hands remained on the steering wheel and Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest.

Finally they reached some sort of dirt road and Blaine got out of the car. Kurt looked around warily and ever so slowly he un did his seatbelt and followed Blaine.

"Why are we in a forest?" he asked.

"We have to go into the forest to get to this huge lake"

"Why?"

" My _Full _water form works best when I'm around water"

"Right, right" Kurt said, trying to keep up. "Lead the way then".

And that's what he did. He's done this many times before so he knew the exact way to the lake. Kurt was jogging after him, with his arms wrapped around himself, looking around frantically. No wonder he was scared. It was dark outside and they were inside a forest. What's not to be scared about! The moon shone down on them, giving Blaine a light path to follow. After a couple minutes of walking they arrived at the lake.

And Kurt gasped at the sight. It was truly beautiful. The water was huge and shining from the moon. The trees around the lake made it look very secluded and almost un-seen.

"Wow"

"I know right? Amazing" Blaine breathed out. He walked closer and closer towards the edge of the water. He kneeled down and put his hand into the water. Kurt was right behind him.

"Is something supposed to happen now? Because you've dragged me out here in the dark. And I'm scared. Although this is beautiful"

Blaine gave a dry chuckle and shook his head, his fingers still in the water. "Not yet. I control it"

"Ah okay".

Blaine put both of his hands into the water and took a deep breath. Sucking in the energy. He could practically feel his body indulge the water. And it felt so good. He didn't come here that often, so this was one of the not so many times that he could have his full form come out.

After a couple of minutes or so he stood up and turned to face Kurt, who was eyeing him carefully, with his hip moved to the side.

"Don't freak out okay?" Blaine said.

"I won't"

Blaine gave a single nod and then closed his eyes. He focused his mind on the water. And the water only. With his full form there was a lot more concentrating to do. His mind was full of thoughts and images of water. He needed that.

Kurt was staring at Blaine, watching how his fingers moved every now and then. How his breathing was heavier. Honestly, he didn't expect anything to happen.

But then…

Was that? No. No way.

At first Kurt thought it was a flying snake of some sort. Until he looked at it more and realised that it was a stream of water.

What. The. Hell.

The stream was as thick as a fist and soon it started to swirl around Blaine's body. Kurt breathing was rapid and he watched this.

_How can this be happening?_

Blaine's eyes were closed but he could feel the water snake make its way around his body. Simply swirling. Soon the stream got faster and faster until Blaine was covered up by it and Kurt couldn't see him anymore.

Kurt watched him like an owl. His eyes wide and his mouth open. He watched as the water covered the whole of Blaine. Suddenly he saw light. And it seemed like it was coming from inside the watery tube. Blaine.

Blaine was the light? A ball of light surrounded Blaine while he was surrounded by the watery tube. And then suddenly everything went dark.

Kurt had to rub his eyes in order to get them to stop hurting. And just to make sure if this was actually happening. When he looked back to look at Blaine, he held a hand to his heart, in fright and in shock.

Blaine's clothes were gone and now all he had on him was a pair of pants. But it looked like they were made of…_scales?_

Light and dark blue scales covered the area of his legs to from trousers of some sort. They glistened. One by one. Changing to many different shades of blue. Kurt's eyes travelled up his naked chest and then to his face. Blaine's face also changed. Now he had a blue, sparkly scaley looking pattern on the side of his left cheek. Kurt also saw the same pattern go from his right eyebrow and then down behind his ear. The pattern looked like scales although they weren't. They were a light blue colour, shining and shimmering, just like glitter.

"Oh m-my…" Kurt breathed out..

He couldn't believe this. How? How did that even happen!

Blaine opened his eyes and let out a big breath, his chest moving along. He looked at Kurt and saw how shocked and freaked out he looked. His hand was on his heart whereas his other hand was clasped across his mouth.

"Don't scream!" he said suddenly, afraid that Kurt might do just that. Kurt shook his head, and then took a single step forward. And then another. And then another. Soon enough he as standing infront of Blaine. He moved a shaky hand to his face and run a thumb over the scaley pattern on the side of Blaine's left cheek. When his thumb moved away, the scales glimmered where they were touched.

"Holy fuck" he whispered.

"Believe me now?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hands in his.

"I…I…I don't know what's happening" he stuttered out.

"Well you're in the middle of the woods, with a nymph who is in his water mode, with no shirt and scaley pants" he explained with a chuckle. Not a good way to go because now Kurt lost his footing and he collapsed onto the ground.

"You really are a nymph"

"I told you" Blaine said gently, as he kneeled down next to Kurt to help him get up.

"A-and does this happen with every..every element?"

"Pretty much, well I look different and then transformation is different too. But that's only if I go into full mode"

Kurt stood up and shook the dirt off his jeans.

"So what can you do…what happens now?" he asked, clearly curious.

"Well I can do this.." he said.

Kurt watched as he brought a palm up high and then a ball of water appeared. His eyes widened in shock.

"This…" Blaine turned away from Kurt and then moved both of his hands towards the lake, suddenly a huge and heavy wave of water appeared from his hands and made its way to the lake with a loud _woosh_ sound.

"And..!" He then ran into the lake, diving in and swimming to the middle of it. He then swam up to the top, making sure Kurt was still watching and then he moved both of his hands to the side of him and moved them up, soon there were two thick and big streams of water making their way up high into the sky, just below the trees, so no one saw. "That! Oh and I can also breath underwater! But that's only in my full form!" he shouted, moving his hands back down which caused the water to fall down too, creating a big splash. He smiled and then swam back towards the shore.

Kurt was watching him, absolutely dumb founded. Did he just see what he thinks he saw?

No way. How!

But it did happen. He was sure of that. Blaine emerged from the water, dripping wet. He waved his hands around his body and soon all of the water that was there, changed into a ball just like he showed Kurt at the beginning, he closed his palm and the water disappeared.

"You're magic" Kurt managed to whisper.

"You could say so yeah" Blaine said with a smile, the scaley pants still glimmering.

"So what a-about if you're not in your full form?"

"Well I can do pretty much the same things except hold my breath under water. Oh and I don't get this on me" he motioned to the pants and to the patterns on his face.

"Do you believe me?" he asked after a while. Kurt moved forward yet again and touched the scales on his face, watching closely as they shimmered where they got touched. "How can I not"

Blaine gave a smile of joy and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifting him. Kurt giggled and held onto him tightly. "Thank god!" Blaine said against his neck.

"What one do you want to see next?" he asked after the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

"Um…I-I don't know" Kurt Said with a blush. All of this was so overwhelming. Blaine…his Blaine was magical.

"Earth? That one is pretty cool plus we're here already so.." he motioned to the trees around them.

Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Sure. Show me your earth"

**So obviously…earthy Blaine next time. Woo**

**2 reviews? Me sad ****. I'll write because I like to. But reviews are perfection. I'm basically whoring my self out for those. I decided to write a couple of chapters ahead. And I love the fact that I already have something written so I can just post it. Hehe. I just finished writing chapter 7!**

**MAZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you had some questions so here are the answers:**

**Do we find out how Blaine became a nymph- Yes we do!**

**Will the magical part of Blaine bring problems or help them – I guess you have to keep on reading to find out ;) Perhaps both?**

Blaine moved away from Kurt and closed his eyes again, this time a thin stream of water appeared and swirled around Blaine body. It started at the top of his head so when it was past his neck his face was back to normal. When is started getting lower and lower Blaine's clothes re-appeared.

Kurt watched, fascinated by the sight. The transformation to go back was much less flashy and also shorter. When Blaine was back to his full self he grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. He led them back into the forest, not too far away from the lake. Just enough to have the woods surround them.

"Are you going to change again?" Kurt asked when Blaine stopped walking.

"Mmhmm. I want to show you my full forms because I don't know when you'll see them next".

Kurt moved 2 steps back to give Blaine the space he needed. He smiled greatfully at the brown haired boy and then did what he did when he was changing into his water form.

He closed his eyes and let his breathing slow down, making his chest move slowly but heavily. His fingers twitched and he cracked his neck to the side.

Kurt held onto one of the trees and watched carefully. Soon enough he saw one green sparkle fall from the sky and fall right ahead of Blaine. Soon there were more green sparkles falling down. It looked like someone was throwing glitter from the top of the trees. After a while a wall of sparkles covered Blaine and Kurt saw a green light from behind the glitter wall. He was changing into the earth element.

He bit his lip in anticipation, wondering how Blaine would look like now.

Suddenly the glitter wall vanished and Kurt could see Blaine. He was now wearing pants made out of leaves, and something else was on his torso. It looked wooden but bendy? Must be some weird material. It covered the whole of his stomach and then had one strap go from the middle of it to the left shoulder. That way only one of his nipples could be seen.

Kurt walked closer, not afraid in any way, just too see Blaine face. He noticed that there were no scales on there now. On his right cheek there were green swirls with a leaf at the end of each swirl. And on the side of his left eye there was a swirl made completely out of, what looked like, small emeralds. Blaine's lips also turned a green colour. Similar to the trees.

"Wow. You look amazing" Kurt said breathlessly. Taken aback by the pure beauty of him.

Blaine opened his eyes and gave a big smile. "Thank you"

"What can you do?" he asked

"Anything earthy".

He kneeled down by one of the trees where a flower was closed, and had yet to bloom. He moved a hand above it and soon it opened up to reveal a small daisy. He then looked around and found some roots that stuck out of the ground. He moved towards them, his bare feet not hurting at all, and then moved his hands above them. Soon enough the roots grew bigger and made their way further into the forest.

He stood up, and saw that Kurt was still watching him intensely. He moved towards him and kissed his cheek before moving a palm up, just like with the water except now a beautiful flower appeared. He put it in Kurt's hair just above his ear and then moved back to the trees.

His hands touched the rough bark of the trees, enjoying the way it felt of his fingers. Blaine took a deep breath and inhaled the smell. It was so good.

"I could have all the leaves fall from this one tree. Or the whole forest. I could have them walk for me. I could make the branches twist into whatever shape I want to. I can make long grass move apart to create a path. Anything earthy" he explained, still looking at all of the trees.

Kurt's mouth hang open yet again. How was this even possible. He moved towards Blaine and hugged him tightly.

"Do you realise how amazingly lucky you are?" he whispered.

"Not that lucky really. It's nothing"

"Nothing?! Blaine this is amazing! This is so…extraordinary! Even without the powers I thought you were different and special and just amazing but this? This is unheard of. If it's even possible it makes me love you more"

Blaine smiled bashfully and moved forward to kiss Kurt. Their lips touched gently, and soon he could feel Kurt's tongue licking over his bottom lip. He complied happily and opened his mouth to allow Kurt access. They kissed lazily for a while until they had to break apart for air. They rested their foreheads together and just looked into each other's eyes. Which were full of love and adoration.

"I'm sorry for not believing you in the beginning" he mumbled

"That's okay, I think if the tables were turned then I would react the same way".

Kurt smiled nodded, looking down at their conjoined hands. He then started to giggle.

"What is it?" Blaine asked with a smile

"You have green lips. And I just kissed you"

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and moved closer. "Maybe you should do it again" before he gave Kurt a chance to answer he smashed their lips together again, earning a breathy moan from Kurt. They broke apart and smiled goofily at eachother.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He led them back to where he parked the car, along the way all of the sticks, roots and plants moved out of their way as they walked. Blaine was still barefoot so that was just not to hurt his feet. Kurt's eyes moved around the ground watching as everything moved. He was captivated.

"How..?"

"I don't know. It's like I think something and they listen to me" They being the plants and sticks.

"Wow"

"I know"

It truly was like that. To Blaine it seemed like whatever he thought or whatever he wanted to plants and trees to do then they would do it.

Before completely emerging from the woods Blaine, dropped Kurt's hand and then closed his eyes. Unlike before, there was no glitter wall or water swirl changing him back. The patterns on his face simply disappeared and his clothes re-appeared. Kurt smiled and moved to the car, taking his seat. Blaine followed soon after.

"Does anyone know?" Kurt asked, as they made their way back towards Blaine's house.

"Hmm? Oh no. Well only Cooper. But he hasn't seen me in full forms. He only knows and thinks that I can kind of control fire, water and the rest. I never actually got to showing him the full thing. Which is good I guess"

"Why?"

"It's so scary to show someone. For me anyway. I don't want to get judged"

Kurt gave him a smile a brought a hand t his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

"I understand. Does Cooper have any powers?"

"He told me that he can erase minds and sense dangers. Whether that is true or not I don't know" he replied with a shrug.

When they got to the house, they both exited the car and then moved over to where Kurt's car was.

"Do you have to go?" Blaine asked with a pout

"Well…I could ask my dad if…"

"Yeah ask! Text him!" Blaine interrupted with a big smile on his face.

Kurt chuckled and took his phone out.

_Dad can I stay the night at Brittany's?- K_

_**I thought you were at Blaines? – B**_

_I was. But then I went to Britt's and she asked me if I wanted to stay the night. Can I ?- K_

_**Yeah sure. Have fun – B**_

_Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!- K_

Kurt looked up with a triumphant look in his eye and nodded.

"You said you're spending the night at someone else's didn't you?" Blaine laughed

"Maaaaybe"

"Well at least you're really with me"

They made their way inside the house and decided to make dinner.

With Kurt's amazing cooking skills Blaine didn't have to waste the rice and chicken he had in the fridge. They made a roast dinner and ate in comfortable silence.

After washing the dishes and Blaine spraying Kurt with a light stream of water that appeared from his hand, they plopped down on the sofa and watched some old movie.

When that was finished they dragged their tired bodies to Blaine's bedroom.

"Do you want to borrow some pj's?" Blaine asked as he rummaged through his drawers.

"Yes please" Kurt said, walking around the room, looking over all of the shelves.

Blaine handed Kurt a pair of pyjama pants and got a pair for himself. He moved to the bathroom to change while he let Kurt change in his room. When they were both done they moved to Blaine's king size bed and snuggled under the covers. With Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms wrapped securely around Kurt.

"Tomorrow. Can I see your air form?" He asked with a yawn.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead

"Of course"

Now was that form fun.

Soon they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Reviewww? Perhaps? Peut-etre?**

**Hmm? Pleeease.**

**MAZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took a week because there were no reviews *sobs*No reviews? Guys I'm sad. I feel like no one likes this story so I didn't feel like updating. ahdahuadhsggsr**

The next morning Kurt woke up when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He stretched, making his stomach muscles flex and then he opened his eyes. He saw Blaine propped up on his elbow, watching him intensely.

"Morning beautiful"

Kurt giggled and sat up, trying to stop a yawn. " Morning"

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, very"

Blaine nodded and sat up aswell. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Kurt suddenly flung his arms around Blaine and cuddled into him. Blaine was confused for a few moments before smiling and wrapping his arms around the boy.

Kurt had his head underneath Blaine's chin, with his arms wrapped around his middle. Blaine heard him sigh contently so he followed suit.

"Why so cuddly?"

"My boyfriend is magical" Kurt whispered.

That made Blaine chuckle.

_Yes. Yes I am._

"I can't believe it. You control water! And earth! And fire and air! OH!" he gasped suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked in a worry. Looking down at Kurt to see if something has happened.

"I get to see your air form today!" he said happily, clapping his hands at the same time.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. Yes today was the day he would show Kurt his air form. And maybe if they had time, or if Kurt really wanted to then he could also show him his last form. Fire. Which in his opinion was pretty fun. But let's face it, how could any of these powers not be fun?

After placing a kiss to his cheek, Blaine stood up and walked down the stairs, with Kurt following behind.

They ate breakfast quickly. Well Kurt ate at an incredible speed. Obviously trying to hurry so that they could just go outside. He was just so excited about seeing Blaine do the magic again!

Who wouldn't be?

Blaine laughed whenever he looked up at Kurt and saw him stuffing his face with either eggs or bread.

"Babe slow down" he chuckled.

Kurt just gave him 'the look' and downed the orange juice.

After a lot of hurrying up from Kurt ,Blaine managed to eat his breakfast, get dressed and brush his teeth. He watched as Kurt skipped to the car happily, with a big smile on his face.

Inside, he was so glad that Kurt was excited about this. Before he told him he was so scared that he would laugh at him. Or worse. Leave him. But Kurt did nothing of the sort. He was shocked at first yes, but then he was happy. Which made Blaine happy. The fact that he wanted to see his next form made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Where are we going?" he heard Kurt ask. He turned to him and moved his head to the side.

"Hm, I think the lake again. It's a really good place. No one goes there and no one can see anything because of the trees. What do you think?"

Kurt nodded eagerly and grinned.

"Perfect"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The car ride to the lake was filled with comfortable silence. That was until Kurt turned on the radio.

"OH! My song!" he giggled happily.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
__You and I, You and I__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
_

Kurt sang the beginning in the seat happily. Blaine watched him out of the corner of his eye and joined in with him.

_I knew that we'd become one right away__  
__Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
__Eye to eye, so alive__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

The boys looked at each other, making funny faces and then starting on the chorus.

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shining bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shining bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Kurt put a hand over his hand for dramatic effect and then soon the song finished.

At last they arrived at the forest. Blaine parked the car in exactly the same spot he did the night before. They both got out of the car and made their way inside the forest. They walked for a couple of minutes, with their hands intertwined. They made sure to walk slowly just to enjoy this time together. Blaine's fingers touched over the bark of the trees, some sports glimmering green from where they were touched.

Kurt eyes followed Blaine. For only a couple of hours he knew about this and already he wanted to know and see more!

He suddenly felt something rest on top of his head. He quirked his eyebrows in confusion and touched what was there. When he felt what it was beneath his fingers he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Really? A wreath of flowers?"

Blaine gave a simple shrug

"Flowers suit you. A crown for my King" he said, bowing slightly. Kurt slapped his arm playfully and dragged him deeper into the forest.

It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was high in the sky and shining down brightly, but the trees created a tent above them, which caused only a few streaks of the sunlight to seep through the branches. The further they walked the brighter it got. Finally they arrived at the lake. The lake itself was very big but there was still a lot of free space around it.

Blaine ran into the middle of the grass and stood infront of Kurt. "Ready to see the air me?"

Kurt bit his lip in anticipation and nodded eagerly.

Yes. He was ready.

Blaine smiled widely and closed his eyes. Focusing all the energy on air. His breathing started to slow down and his fingers drummed against his legs.

Kurt eyes didn't dare to leave Blaine. He watched closely, making sure he wouldn't miss anything.

Soon after a sort of grey cloudy swirl appeared. Almost like with the water except this one was cloudy. It soon grew bigger and then it moved around Blaine's body. Faster and faster it went until Blaine was trapped inside the tube of wind.

Kurt had to close his eyes for a few seconds when he felt the wind gush in his face. He held his hands above his eyes and watched as Blaine emerged from the swirl of cloudiness.

"Wow"

The sight that met Kurt's eyes shocked him. This has yet to be his favourite look on Blaine.

Now, Blaine had very tight and very sparkly blue pants on. With a white criss cross belt tied in an 'X' around his waist. His chest was bare yet again and his lips were the palest shade of blue. What surprised Kurt the most was the baby blue streak in Blaine's hair. Almost like a highlight.

"I have to say…this one makes me look the most gayest" Blaine said with a chuckle, trying to break Kurt away from his trance.

Kurt shook his head and blinked away the fogginess.

"Holy hell you look so good". The boy moved forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Sexy" he purred into his ear. Blaine smirked and kissed underneath his ear.

Just when he was about to kiss Kurt, he moved away and Blaine quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"What can you do?" he asked with a big smile upon his face. He heard Blaine mutter something along the lines of 'tease' to which he had to laugh at.

He stood away from Kurt and then put his hands up so that they were aimed at Kurt. A huge gust of wind appeared which caused Kurt to fall right on his ass.

Holy hell was that wind strong.

Blaine chuckled and then aimed his hands at the trees. Another gust of wind went through the trees and flew all the way around, making the trees move and the leaves rustle. Kurt watched in awe, as some of the leaves broke away from the breaches and flew within the wind.

Blaine watched Kurt. He saw how his eyes travelled around the trees right where Blaine let the wind go. He was still fascinated. Which was good, because what he was about to show him would surely make his eyes buldge out.

When Kurt turned back to face Blaine…he wasn't there. He took a step back and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Blaine?" He called out.

Nothing.

"Blaine!"

Nothing

"Bl..!"

"Okay I can't do it anymore, I feel too bad watching you get upset" He heard Blaine chuckle.

But where was he? He looked around again and he wasn't standing anywhere.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked, still looking around frantically. Doing spins every now and then.

"Look up". So he did.

And there he was. It was like Blaine was levitating high above the ground.

"You can fly?!" Kurt shouted with a laugh.

"Well yeah! In this form!" he replied, shouting down at Kurt.

Blaine flew all around the lake. It seemed like the wind was following him as when he flew across it he created waves the splashed all the way to the shore. Kurt held back a giggle when he saw his boyfriend, wearing blue glittery pants, flying all the way around the expanse of the water.

Now that's a sentence he'd never thought he'd think or say.

Blaine flew back towards Kurt, lower and lower until his feet touched the ground.

"Opinion?"

"Oh my god. My boyfriend is a flying nymph" Kurt said breathlessly, rushing towards Blaine and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine held Kurt tightly and inhaled his scent.

"You still love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. I love you so much it hurts". Blaine gave Kurt a big smiled and kissed him sweetly. They broke apart soon after and stared into eachothers eyes.

"Shine bright like a diamond" Kurt sung against Blaine's lips, tugging on the pant material.

Cue Blaine rolling his eyes.

**Fire next. Who's excited? *raises hand***

**MAZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I felt nice enough to post a new chapter. **

**Its-not-warbler-its-anderson – Have a cookie**

**B and B Are Back – Have a cookie**

**AphraelDawn – Have a cookie**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I realised I eeep, smile and my toes curl when I get a review. So thank you for making me happeh! Anyway..**

**More poor insecure Blainers.**

After Blaine changed back from his air form into his normal self again, he decided to take Kurt back home. It was best if he showed him his last form when it started to get a bit darker. Kurt texted Burt again, telling him that he drove back to Blaine's and that's where he is now.

When they arrived at Blaine's house, they both wished that time could go faster. They were both really excited . They watched Les Mis just to kill the time and then ate lunch, using the chicken and rice Blaine's mum made for him.

At 5 o'clock Blaine noticed that the sky was a perfect colour. Not yet dark blue but grey and turning darker. In about 2 hours or so it would be pitch black. Perfect time for them to go now.

Blaine found Kurt, laying down on the sofa, reading a book. He snatched it from Kurt, making the boy yelp from the sudden shock until he realised it was Blaine.

"Blaine! I was about to find out if Clay was next on the list!"

"What list?"

Kurt rolled him eyes and snatched the book back, pointing at the title.

"Thirteen reasons why?".

"Mmhmm"

Blaine gave him a smile and motioned to the door "Come on you can tell me about it later. We can go back to the forest now".

Kurt nodded and stood up from the sofa. "So many trips to those woods and back. Be glad I love you"

"Oh I am glad" Blaine whispered, taking a step towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist "Very glad". He moved forward and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, making Kurt gasp at the intensity of it all. Before Kurt could get into it, Blaine pulled away and smirked. "Who's the tease now?"

Kurt pouted and moved towards the door, Blaine following right after. "Just for that you get no kisses for a month".

Blaine closed the door behind them and laughed "Please. You wouldn't be able to resist me".

When they got to the car, they both climbed in quickly. Kurt's expression turned from pouty to a smirk in an instant. "Yeah that's true".

Blaine gave him an 'I told you so' look and started the car. Yet again they made their way to the forest. The forest, seeming like the most safest place for Blaine to go into full form. For all the elements too.

When they got to the dirt road they both climbed out of the car and made their way inside the forest. While walking, Blaine would swish two fingers up and a thick stick, that was on the ground, would fly up and then into Blaine's open palm. Kurt watched him curiously but said nothing. Blaine did that a couple of more times until he had at least 15 thick sticks in his arms.

When they got to the lake, he put the sticks down and arranged them in a way you could with a camp fire. Kurt stood behind him and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you making a fire?"

"Yeah. I go into full form when the specific element is around me".

Kurt 'ahhh'd' and said nothing after.

After watching him for a while, he saw Blaine click his fingers and soon the sticks started to burn. Creating a fire. His eyes widened but he still said nothing.

Blaine smiled up towards him and then stood up, his eyes moving down to the fire.

"You might want to move back a little bit".

Kurt did as he was told, taking 4 steps back. Blaine's eyes focused on the fire and after that he closed them, breathing heavily and drumming his fingers. An action he randomly did whenever he changed.

Kurt eyes did not leave him and he knew it. Soon enough the transformation started. And Kurt was absolutely shocked as to how this one happened. A huge blazing ball of fire surrounded Blaine trapping him inside. Kurt's heart started to speed up, afraid that maybe this was hurting him, but if it did then he would've ran out of there. He calmed down a little bit and carried on watching.

The ball of fire spun around Blaine and then…nothing. It disappeared.

Kurt bit his lip and looked up at Blaine.

_Holy baby Jesus._

Okay no. THIS was definitely his favourite form.

Blaine started walking towards Kurt with a big smirk on his face. He knew he would like that one.

Blaine was now wearing a shiny black latex suit which made a of his muscles so visible. His arms and legs looked so toned but the thing that turned Kurt on the most was the fact that you could see his abs because of how tight the latex was. At the bottom of the suit, almost at his feet there was a real fire. It seemed like somehow the fire was attached to the ends of Blaine's suit, right by his ankles. On his face it looked like an animal of some sort scratched him creating 3 thick scratch marks on his left cheek. They were red, orange and the ends were yellow making them look like fire.

When he got really close to Kurt, he couldn't help but gasp. He looked right into Blaine's eyes and inside the pupil there was a small flame. In both of his eyes.

_Wow._

"I-isn't that too tight for you?" he blabbered, unconsciously looking down at Blaine's crotch.

Blaine's eyes followed and he laughed.

"It may look like it but honestly I can't feel it"

Kurt nodded and licked his lips. "Can you do pretty much what you can with the others?"

"Well yeah, I can create fire, make it disappear, create huge waves of it. Anything that includes it" he said with a small smile. Kurt looked down at the ground and blushed

"Can you show me?"

Blaine didn't reply, he simply moved back to where he was standing and brought a hand up close to his face, right then a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Kurt watched carefully as he closed it and the fiery ball disappeared. Blaine then turned around to face the lake and moved his hands so they were aimed towards it.

Kurt yelped in surprise when he saw a huge swirl of fire appear from Blaine's hands, moved around in the air and then land in the water, making it hiss and steam.

Kurt clapped slowly.

That was really impressive. After the little show, his eyes couldn't help but travel down to Blaine's ass. The suit making it look…great.

_Holy hell he has a peachy ass _Kurt thought.

Blaine turned back to face him with a smile and noticed how deeply Kurt was blushing.

"What is it?"

"What?" he asked suddenly, looking back to Blaine "O-oh. No. N-nothing"

Blaine shrugged and waked to him again, grabbing his hands in his. "This isn't too overwhelming for you is it?" he asked while biting his lip.

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No. I mean I was really shocked at first and I'm still suprised that you can do that but I'm not so overwhelmed if that's what you mean?"

"I..I just don't want you to suddenly think that this is too weird, or too much to handle for you and you'll leave me" he said quietly.

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his finger so that he was looking right at him. "Blaine Anderson. Stop it. I won't ever leave you. You're stuck with me for eternity. And this? This isn't too much for me"

"I won't do it"

"What?"

"I'll stop everything. I will never change into full form again. And I won't ever use the magic in front of you. I promise"

"Blaine…I didn't say that! I don't want you to do that! Honestly…" he said, caressing his cheek "I love you. And I love your powers and what you can do. But I love you because you're you. And this? Is a part of you. So I love it. I don't want you to stop because you think I want that. Because I don't. I want you to feel comfortable infront of me to use it every day. And I want you to feel free to change into full form whenever you want to."

Blaine was staring at Kurt lovingly and moved forward to kiss him deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss.

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too"

**Fluff. Mmm. I promise that this will all make sense later within the story. How it all started and Blaine will learn more about it. Soon guys Soon. Buahahaha**

**Oh and also the suit? Imagine what Peeta and Katniss had in the hunger games except with the fire not on the back but by his feet. Or if you haven't seen the hunger games then the suit Kitty had when she dressed up as her super hero.**

**Smut has been written. Soon *Insert meme here***

**MAZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know these are probably really boring and all but guys I swear that there is gonna be some action happening. I'm not sure when yet but I have 2 big things planned out. So please be patient. I promise this will get interesting soon.**

After another round of Blaine being stuck inside a big fire ball, he was back to himself again. As much as Kurt wanted him to stay the way he was, because let's face it, that suit should be illegal. They made their way back out of the forest and into the car. Blaine had to drive back to his house so that Kurt could get his car from there.

Unfortunately for both of them Kurt had to go back home. They were currently both standing by Kurt's car, with Blaine's hands tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Do you have to go home?" Blaine asked, whispering the words into his neck.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I know that my dad won't believe me if I said I'm staying the night at Britt's again"

"Tell him you're going to someone else's"

"Honey I have to go home"

Kurt felt Blaine pout against his neck, so he moved his face up to place a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I can come back tomorrow you know?"

"Would you?" Blaine asked hopefully

"Of course"

They shared one last kiss before Kurt climbed into his car and drove away. Blaine eye's watched as Kurt left the driveway and soon his car rounded the corner and he was gone.

He gave a heavy sigh and went back inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine laid down on his bed and stared at the wall. Today's and yesterdays antics went well. Very well in his opinion. Kurt loved his nymph side. And he still loved Blaine. He also assured Blaine that he wouldn't leave him. And that was what Blaine was scared of the most. He sighed and rolled onto his back with his hands on his stomach.

Oh crap he didn't tell Kurt not to tell anyone. Would he tell Burt? Or Finn? God, if he told Finn then Finn would blabber it out to the whole glee club. For sure. But then...maybe Kurt didn't say anything. Who would really believe him anyway? Only if he had proof would they actually believe that Blaine was a nymph. Or whatever he was.

The way Kurt reacted made Blaine very happy. Kurt was so understanding and amazing. Like always. How could he have ever doubted him.

Blaine brought one hand up higher and opened his palm. A ball of fire appeared. He smiled and the ball started to roll around in his palm. It truly was magical. A couple of moments after it changed into a ball of water filled with beautiful blue colours.

Since he found out he could do this, he loved it. He really did. How many people get to say that they control the elements? Not many. Maybe even just one. Him.

A 15 year old boy with such powers. He laughed suddenly. He remembered the time he first changed into his first ever full form. It happened to be his earth.

He was so scared at first. Who wouldn't be? You suddenly change into someone completely different, different clothes included! And then suddenly every thought and every touch does something.

_3 years ago_

"_Mum! I'm going out!_

"_Alright darling be back soon!"._

_Blaine rolled his eyes and ran out of the house quickly. After some weird trouble along the way he managed to get his legs to carry him all the way into the forest where he was supposed to wait for Nick and Jeff to arrive. His two friends that would be going to the same school as him. They wanted to talk about their freshman year and all of the new possibilities. They also just wanted to hang out. They haven't been out together properly in a while now. _

_He arrived in the forest. Which just so happened to be around 5 minutes away from his house. There was another forest he knew about with a huge lake inside it but it was too far to go on foot. He walked over to the place where Nick and Jeff should be meeting him but they weren't there yet._

_He looked up at the sky which was blocked by the huge trees. So really only bits of the blue sky could be seen. He sighed and looked back down at the ground. He scraped his shoe along the ground. The earth slowly piled up in the place he moved it too. He just stared at the ground. That's all he did. But suddenly he started having thought of 'what if he could move the whole forest'. _

_He stared and stared until he had enough and he stood up, shaking his pants of any excess dirt. While doing, so his elbow scratched against the hard bark and he hissed as it cut his skin open. He held a hand over the elbow and turned towards the tree, touching the bark. He let out another sigh and let his fingers trail over the rough edges._

_He saw something out of the corner of his eye. But he chose to ignore it._

_There it was again! It looked like..glitter?_

_Green glitter?_

_He turned around and saw more of those sparkles falling down from the sky. At first he thought that maybe it was Nick and Jeff. Maybe they climbed the trees and started throwing glitter at him. But they weren't there when he looked up. _

_What the hell was happening?_

_Soon a whole wall of this green glitter covered him. His eyes were wide with shock. _

"_What the hell!" he shouted. He spun around frantically, trying to get out but it's like the wall kept in inside and it would not let him out._

_Soon after that light appeared, he looked down to see his clothes disappearing. His hands immediately moved to cover his crotch but what shocked him more was the fact that big green leaves appeared on his legs and created pants. When the whole transformation was over and the wall disappeared his breathing was erratic. He looked down at himself and then..._

"_AHHHH!" he screamed on top of his lungs_

_What the hell. What the hell. What the hell!_

_This couldn't be happening! What WAS happening? Oh god._

_He started pacing and running around the trees. He then tried to rip off the leaves but they wouldn't budge. A bead of sweat made its way down his face and he swallowed thickly. _

'_God I wish the world would just swallow me whole..if anyone saw me like this..'_

"_AHHHH!" he screamed again. The ground under him created a huge hole and swallowed Blaine up. Blaine screamed and screamed until he realised that that wasn't working._

'_Please let me out, Please let me out' he chanted in his head. Right after that the ground made a platform with Blaine on top and he rose up from the ground. He looked around again and stepped off the earthy platform._

"_How in the world...?"_

_He didn't like this. No. Not one bit._

"_I wanna go back!" he screamed into the forest. "Make me go back! NOW!"_

_Suddenly he felt himself going back. To slow for his liking. Soon enough his clothes reappeared. His breathing was still heavy and his heart was pounding against his chest. What just happened?_

_He collapsed on the floor with his eyes big. He couldn't even explain what just happened. After a couple of minutes he saw Jeff and Nick jogging up to him._

"_Hey dude. You alright?" the brown haired boy asked, giving Blaine a hand._

_Blaine stood up with Nick's help and nodded "Y-yeah. I'm good". _

_The three boys made their way further into the forest losing themselves in the conversation about school. _

_Blaine didn't mention what happened to Nick and Jeff. He didn't want to think about it anyway. _

_Only a couple of days later did he actually try again..._

Present...

Blaine chuckled as he remembered how scared he was. He remembered how Nick and Jeff asked him if he was feeling ill because he looked a little green. God that day was scary.

He grabbed his phone and texted Kurt.

_What time are you coming over tomorrow?x – B_

_Early. I think we need to talk about this X- K_

Blaine's face dropped.

_Talk about what? X – B_

_You. The powers. The whole thing. Don't worry by the way! It's nothing bad! I just think we should look into it more x- K_

Blaine let out a breath of relief and replied.

_Oh okay. Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow then? Love you x- B_

_Love you too x – K_

Truth be told Blaine never really looked into his nyphm-ity. Sure it came to his mind that maybe he should but he didn't even know where to start. Tomorrow Kurt would help him. And hopefully they would find out something.

There had to be answers somewhere.

**Moah of a filler chapter. **

**Sorry **

**I was actually debating whether I should give you guys my twitter. But I decided against it. Lol. But I made a twitter account just for this fanfic. So if you guys wanna bug me about not updating or something then you can. And I'll tweet stuff about this too. It's maz_doublecriss **

**MAZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way guys: any research that they do is either from Wikipedia BUT about 98% of it will be made up by me! I'm sorry if you're like the nymph expert and I get everything wrong but I'm only doing it for the purposes of the story!**

**Writing in **_this font _**means that it's what's happened in the past.**

The next morning Kurt came around 10am. He wanted to talk to Blaine about everything. 'Everything' including how the whole nymph thing started, what he knows about it, whether he knows anyone else with such powers or perhaps different ones?

Anything to help them .

Kurt knocked on the door but after waiting for a while and getting no reply he decided to try the door. Luckily for him it was open. He stepped inside and closed the door slowly. "Blaine! Blaine are you here?"

He checked the dining room, the sitting room the kitchen and nothing. So he decided to check in Blaine room. He walked up the spiral white stairs and onto the first floor. He opened the door and peeked inside. The sight that met his eyes made him giggle.

Blaine was laid out on the bed like a starfish. His head was not even on the pillow and he was facing Kurt. He could see a patch of wetness of the bedsheets. Of course...Blaine's a drooler. The white bed sheets were on his waist and legs so his naked back was revealed.

Kurt stepped inside and tiptoed over to the bed. When he got to the edge, he couldn't help but snap a picture of him. He then sat down and started to stroke Blaine's curls.

"Baby wake up"

Blaine groaned and turned away from Kurt, which earned a chuckle from the brown haired boy.

"Come on Blaine. Up up up! We have a lot to discuss today".

"Don't wanna" Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up or no sex for a year".

Blaine almost hit the ceiling with his head as he jumped out of the bed. "I'm up!".

Kurt rolled his hand and placed his hands on his hips "I had a feeling that would get you up"

After ushering Blaine to the kitchen and eating breakfast with him, they made their way into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. The fact that Blaine still had no shirt on made it a bit hard for Kurt to focus on his face while talking but he managed it. Although he did sneak a little glance every now and then.

"Alright so..." Kurt started "What do you know about...well...the nymph-ity that you have"

"Well for one I'm not even sure if I am a nymph" he said with a shrug "I just kinda googled them when I was 15, just after my first full form and it looked a lot like what I changed into so I assumed I was one. Or the closest to one. And other than that I don't really know anything. I was just aiming to find out what I look like"

Kurt nodded along. "Alright so we pretty much have a clean plate to start with. Which is good I guess but then it might be hard to find out anything. What I suggest we do first is google them again". Blaine nodded and ran upstairs to get two laptops (Yes he had two laptops. One was smaller than the other though. His parents got him a better one not long ago). He gave the better one to Kurt and kept the small one for himself. They both googled nymphs and searched through all of the websites that popped up.

It was only general information that they found, nonetheless it was still useful to know something.

"Okay it says here that A nymph is a minor female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. They are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing. Well they got that part right"

"Hey I'm not a maiden!" Blaine interrupted

"I meant the dancing and singing part love"

Blaine grinned and went back to reading his own page.

"Mine says that nymphs are believed to be one of the most powerful creatures in Greek mythology. Hmm" he carried on reading and to be honest he didn't really find it that helpful.

"You know what?" Kurt said as he closed yet another useless web page. "We should go to the library and then the book store. Maybe they have some books that might help us more".

Blaine agreed and then soon enough they were on the way to the nearest library. Luckily there were only 2 other people in there and they were both girls which were sitting by the romance section.

They quickly scanned over all of the possible sections and found one that would be the closest to what they were looking for. Looking through the shelves Kurt was quite surprised at the books they actually had within the library.

He took an old book from the shelf and had to blow the dust off. Well who would read this type of book anyway. He skipped through all of the pages until he found something that caught his eye. He read through the page and made hmm'ing noises. Blaine watched his carefully and let Kurt do the reading. After a while he got pretty bored and went to search for a book himself. Luckily he found one.

The title?

_Nymphs_

Plain and simple.

"Okay listen to this..." he heard Kurt say. "It says here that although a lot of people believe that only women are nymphs 2% were actually male but it was believed that due to their low numbers they hid themselves from the world so no one knew about them. Also because there were only a few of them the female nymphs thought it was wrong in some way. Since there was more of them. However it is unknown as to why there was such a low number of male nymphs". Blaine nodded in understanding and then went back to his book.

"Oh listen...Every nymph had some sort of magical power. It could be anything from controling the elements to being able to read thoughts, seduce women or men, or even something pointless like singing without using your mouth or sawing without using your hands". Kurt nodded along and kept on listening "It says here that the most powerful nymph of all was..." That part really interested Kurt so he stood up so that he could read over Blaine's shoulder. This time he took over and read "..was the one that controlled all of the four elements. It was believed that a nymph who had such powers was blessed and became sacred within the community. Even if the nymph was male it was treated better than the others. A nymph that controlled all four elements was called the 'Ecrieae'. Blaine you're an ecrieae!" he said with a smile.

"Cool now keep reading!" he chuckled.

So he did. "An ecrieae was believed to be blessed as only one nymph in 300 years had such powers. That power was the strongest there ever was and over time it could develop more powers or simply improve the ones they have. Many within the nymph community feared the Ecrieae due to its power". Blaine had a smug look on his face as Kurt read. Hell yeah he was the most powerful nymph.

"Over time the nymphs started to mix in with normal humans and after years and years nymph like children were born where they could control their powers just like nymphs but they weren't a full nymph due to the human blood. After more years people still had the nymph blood within their system however after so many generations the powers stopped showing and only about 1 in 3 billion people who had nymph blood passed on from generations had some sort of power. Oh!" Kurt said, going back to his own book "I saw something here...ah here it is! Although many believed that a nymph could only be a true nymph if his or hers parents were nymphs that is untrue. In very rare cases other incidents occur.

Although a lot of people don't know, a group of people still have nymph blood in them. If a family member is a strong believer in magic and the nymphs then he or she will carry on the story of the nymph blood in the family. In the most rarest of cases a person can be made into a full nymph if a person with nymph blood, and a real believer at that, and also the one that has the magical powers which is very rare,decided to make them one.

Usually a good deed has to be done in order to persuade the nymph decedent to give the person such high powers. If that happens the powers can range from different things just like thousands of years ago.". Kurt huffed out a breath. "I read on a website that no one has seen a true nymph for thousands of years. And that many people lost the magic within their hearts to believe in such mythical creatures. Most of the world doesn't believe at all anyway".

Blaine listened very carefully. Now that was useful information.

"So I'm a decedent of a nymph?" he asked. Kurt shook his head and sat up straighter in the chair

"No. You can't be. If you were then you'd only have the so called nymph blood. And that means no powers. Only in the rarest of cases and the powers could not be as powerful and rare as yours. I guess that means someone made you one...?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side "I don't think that's right. I mean it said that you had to make a good deed in order for the nymph to change you". Blaine looked down at his book again and skipped a couple of pages.

"It says here...The deed that had to be done had to be one of great value to the decedent. It had to show bravery, courage or just have a lot of meaning to it. The more connected it was to the one with the nymph blood the higher the chances of you being able to become a full nymph. Such acts were very very rare and only the luckiest of people managed to be changed. After the transformations most of them got greedy and shallow and wanted to show off with their powers. People thought of nymphs are freaks and killed them immediately. That is unless they weren't killed first... Great so now I'm a killer".

"Blaine when they wrote this they meant thousands of years ago! As in that's what they did back then."

Blaine sighed and looked around the room. "So how did I actually become a nymph? Since I definitely was not born that way".

Kurt bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Have you done a good deed before it all started"

"Well I always did something nice" he replied with a simple shrug.

Kurt shook his head and put a hand on top of Blaine's "Think Blaine. Something different. Better. Something more extraordinary. Any weird occurrences. Anything weird that happened before your change? Think.."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a breath.

_Alright Blaine. Think._

Suddenly he thought of something. He opened his eyes quickly and nodded "Okay I think there might have been something. But I'm not really sure...although everything adds up"

"Well what is it?"

Blaine licked his lips and look at Kurt with a knowing look in his eye. "Well the day I changed I was going to meet with Nick and Jeff, and yeah I mean the warbler ones, and we were supposed to go to the forest. So I left my house and I was about to start running but I saw this little boy playing on the curb, near the street. And listen to this...he was the son of the woman that lived opposite us and the whole neighbourhood didn't speak to her because they thought she was crazy..."

Kurt nodded along and listened carefully.

"Anyway so he was about 4 or 5 and he was playing with some marbles and I saw one of them roll onto the street and he went after it to try and get it. I heard a motorbike nearby I could see the guy speeding like crazy! So I quickly ran after the kid and before the bike got there I grabbed him and spun him away with me so he didn't get hit. I guess the mother saw this because she ran out of their house wearing some weird beady thing on her head and she thanked me..."

_Blaine grabbed the child by the waist and spun them both around away from the raging motorcycle. He let the boy onto the ground and he breathed heavily. Holy hell that was scary._

_A couple of seconds after he heard a woman calling out "Alexander!". He looked around and the creepy woman of the neighbourhood coming out of her house. She was wearing a very colourful and baggy outfit along with some beads stuck to her hair._

_No one ever knew how the rumour of her being weird started. Since Blaine can remember he heard people talking about her and how she tries to do some sort of magic spells every now and then. Some say she never slept. And some say she turned into a vampire at night. Which was just a ridiculous rumour. _

_The woman ran to the child and checked his face and then body "Alexander are you alright? God how many times have I told you! No playing on the road! You could have been killed! You get that from your father"._

_Blaine was about to walk away discreetly when the woman called out "Oh Blaine!"_

_She knows my name?_

"_Y-Yes?" _

"_Thank you so much. You saved my baby"_

"_Oh that's alright" he said with a nervous chuckle._

_The woman smiled and gave her hand out "Come here..". _

_Blaine was hesitant. What did she want? But he didn't want to be rude. So he took a couple of steps closer. "You just saved a life. You know that? And my son's too. How can I repay you?". The woman, Vivienne, knew that no one else would even bother saving her son. They all thought he and her were crazy. Just because she had nymph blood and believed in herself didn't mean she was crazy. _

_Blaine shook his head vigorously "Oh no. You don't have to do anything. It was nothing"_

_Oh but it was. Her child could have been dead or badly injured if not for him._

_Vivienne knew what to do. She would give Blaine the biggest gift she could. The thing is...she could only change a person once...and once only. But Blaine deserved it. She knew that he was a nice boy and now what he did made him even more courageous. The woman grabbed his hand which he yelped at._

_Blaine watched as she closed her eyes and brought his hand up to her chest. She inhaled deeply and focused all of her powers onto him. Her heart could feel what she wanted. She could feel the power seeping into Blaine. _

_He didn't know it but Vivienne and 14 other people in the world had the possibility of changing someone into a full nymph. Only 15 people. Vivienne smiled at how lucky he was going to be. Even she didn't have any powers. Well okay she could do this once and she could also make her hair grow longer. But what kind of talent is that?_

_Blaine was watching her with a confused look. It looked like she was cherishing his hand or something..._

_After a couple of moments she let go and smiled _

"_Don't be afraid when it happens. It's a gift"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out._

"_R-right. Thanks. I-I have to go now?" And with that he ran into the woods where he was supposed to be anyway._

_God that was weird._

"So let me get this straight. You saved this boy's life, the mother wanted to thank you and she took your hand and basically did some creepy breathing. And then you ran away into the forest and soon ...you changed?" Kurt asked

Blaine nodded and sighed "Yeah pretty much. I did kind of feel my hand tingle after that but I didn't think anything of it. Do you think that's how it happened?"

"Well it adds up" Kurt said, putting a heavy hand on the table "You did a good deed that had a lot of meaning to her. And people thought she was crazy right? But all I think it was, was the nymph blood in her".

"Whenever I saw her after that she would stare at me and then smile. I found that really creepy plus she did tell me that I shouldn't be afraid or something when something happens and that something is a gift".

"So...she gave you the nymph-ity"

Blaine nodded

"But I still don't understand how you ended up with the most magical and powerful power of them all. You turned into an ecrieae. And those were so rare and very powerful. I don't think that if they change you that they can chose what you get to be"

"I read that. It said that they can't"

Kurt looked at Blaine, his lips pursed together. He stood up and grabbed another book. He skipped some of the pages and then his eyes widened suddenly.

"What. What is it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It says here that there are thousands of people with nymph blood around the world. Many don't know it and other just don't believe in it. Only 15 people in the world have the power to change a person into a full nymph and these people have nymph blood in them also. When one of those people die another one is born. But it cannot do that until it's 18. Well if she had a 5 year old son obviously she wasn't 18."

Blaine sighed and stood up. "Come let's go. Too much reading for today. We can go to that book store now and see if they have something. Plus we can always come back another day".

Kurt agreed and stood up, pushing the chair back in. It squeaked terribly and he blushed when the librarian put a finger to her lips, telling him to stay quiet. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led them out of the library and into his car.

"Hopefully they have something in the store"

"Yeah I hope so too. I really want to find out more about your powers. And how come you have them. How come you got the most powerful ones." Kurt said, lacing his fingers with Blaine's hand and looking out of the car window.

**So just to clarify...there are thousands of people in the world that have nymph blood in them but have no powers. Only a few actually believe that they have nymph blood but that doesn't change anything. And there are only 15 people in the world that have the nymph blood but also some sort of light power, including the one to change a person into a full nymph after a good deed. And Vivienne was one of them. **

**If you have any questions just ask me! I shall answer them**

**I'm sorry for all this information**

**MAZ**


	10. Sorry!

**Guys I'm sorry but this story is on hiatus right now.**

**Basically the day I was going to put up a new chapter my computer crashed and deleted all of my documents. And that includes the three chapters ahead that I wrote and my ideas for this story. And I was only able to get Microsoft word back today.**

**This story isn't over I'm just taking a break because I really do not have time to write up the chapters due to school and exams and everything. And also I don't like the idea of writing a chapter and then posting it right after. I, myself, have to be a few chapters ahead before I'm able to post anything, I think it's better and easier that way.**

**I'm really angry at myself for not saving those chapters on a memory stick.**

**I will re-write everything when I get time but I have a lot going on right now.**

**And the funny thing is...I cant remember what the chapters included but I'll try to get a rough idea. **

**So again I'm really sorry but don't you threat. I'll be back but I don't know when**

**Love**

**MAZ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm back! Sorry about the wait but like I said the computer wiped EVERYTHANG. So I had to re-write the chapters. At the beginning I did mention that I like to be at least 3 chapters ahead so I am at the beginning of chapter 13 as we speak. I would also like to remind you guys that I still have exams happening so I won't be updating AS much as I used to because I like to keep to that 3 chapters ahead rule**

**This chapter isn't as exciting but the next ones ...Oh my god even I like them. So be patient with me. **

**I hope I can get back to the gist of things soon! Missed y'all **

**So here...enjoy **

Chapter 10

The ride to the bookstore was silent. But nothing needed to be said anyway. The boys were both thinking of the possible things about Blaine. How did he get such powers? Such great, amazing and rare powers?

This was mystery that both boys wanted solved.

As soon as they parked and got out of the car, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Out of habit.

They walked inside the old book store, eyeing the man behind the till. He was around 30 or so. With mousy coloured, curly hair, a bald patch in the middle, and with round glasses perched on top of his potato like nose. He was reading some sort of comic and didn't even notice Blaine and Kurt walk in.

The boys searched the store for the books that might be useful and luckily they found three. When Kurt went to pay for them, the guy behind the till gave him a weird look, quirking his eyebrows at the choices. Kurt simply blushed and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

They paid and left, driving back to Blaine's house

x-x-x-x-x

When they got to the house they quickly jogged upstairs and into Blaine's bedroom. They laid out all three books on the bed and sat infront of each other on it too.

Kurt let out a breath and picked up one of the books.

_Everything about nymphs_

His hand touched over the hard cover and the little 3D detail. It was a beautiful cover, but what was inside mattered more. He opened the book and skimmed it quickly. But everything he saw he already read in the library or on the internet. This might take a while.

Blaine decided to do the same and grabbed the second book.

_Wonder nymphs_

Just like Kurt... he didn't find anything useful. Just some more information about the male nymphs, some of the regular powers and the ecrieae.

Kurt hummed and sighed "Alright so more information about you...but nothing about the powers. Now that we know that you were changed and not born with these powers it should say something about them, but dammit it doesn't!"

Blaine only nodded along and after skimming through the whole book and finding nothing he dropped it on the floor and laid down on the bed with a sigh "I give up"

Kurt chuckled at the boys moves and grabbed the last book of all.

_Nymphs- The magical creatures _

He looked at the cover that showed three female nymphs bathing in water. One of the nymphs had her hands stretched out infront of her and the water has rising where she was pointing.

Blaine could do that.

He opened the book and read the first few pages. He didn't find anything until about half way in.

The information made him gasp and he held a hand over his mouth. Blaine turned to look at him and sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Kurt shook his head and tears pooled in his eyes "Oh Blaine. I found it. Listen... When a person has had the privilege of being changed into a nymph by a nymph descendant they cannot choose their powers. Many believed that it is the powers that choose them. However if the person becomes an Ecrieae which has happened only twice in billions of years it is said that the person is the most kind-hearted, gentle, caring, loving, beautiful, helpful and overall perfect, in the eyes of many. The Ecrieae needs all of these qualities. And although due to their rarity they are a big finding the Ecrieae is the most special nymph of all. A pure heart, a strong mind and a beautiful body" Kurt read this all with a shaky breath at the end.

"You're perfect. See? I always knew"

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe and then down at the book. Really? He was all of those things? Gentle? Beautiful? Perfect?

He looked back at Kurt and smiled "So are you". And that was true. Even without the nymphity Kurt was perfect. So perfect in Blaine's eyes.

He took the book out of Kurt's hand and dropped it on the floor, whilst pushing Kurt to lay down on the bed. When the boy did that, Blaine straddled him and rested their foreheads together. "The book may say that I'm all of those things...but you are too" he whispered as he pressed his lips softly against Kurts.

The kiss was so soft yet deep that Kurt could help but moan quietly. He has always known that there was something different about Blaine but he also always knew that he was perfect. And he truly was.

Blaine made the kiss deeper and more lusty by licking Kurt's bottom lip. The boy complied happily by opening his mouth and allowing Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth. After the kiss was broken Blaine moved to Kurt's neck and started nipping at the flesh. Kurt, already out of breath, hummed happily and moved his hand to the back of Blaine's neck to stroke the nape of it gently.

He could feel Blaine getting slightly harder. That was so hot. "So perfect" he heard Blaine mumble against his neck.

The younger boys' hand started to travel down Kurt's stomach and onto his crotch. He palmed him gently and Kurt moaned louder than when they were kissing. He felt his cock harden, and really quick at that. Blaine smirked and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "You're so hot"

Kurt blushed and quickly smashed their lips together. After a lot of fumbling around...Kurt ended up being naked from the waist down. Blaine was laying between his legs pumping his cock quickly.

"Oh god" Kurt breathed out. Blaine chuckled darkly and pressed a kiss to the head before suckling on the tip. Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stop the noises, afraid of being too loud, but holy hell did he want to scream in pleasure.

Blaine closed his eyes and focused on making Kurt feel good. He soon started to take more of the cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed up right against Kurt's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Kurt groaned as the wet heat surrounded him. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly, simply loving the way Kurt sat heavily on his tongue. It felt amazing.

Kurt's hands flew to the bed sheets and he held onto them, making his knuckles white. His orgasm was approaching..he could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach.

"Blaine I..." he managed to breathe out. But nothing more would escape his lips. Blaine was lapping his tongue around the erection and he licked the underside of his cock, licking along the vein. He came off with a quiet pop and grabbed the cock, slapping it against his lips. "Fill my mouth Kurt. Come in my mouth" he whispered hoarsely before taking the cock in his mouth again.

Kurt finally let out the long moan he has been holding in as he shot white ropes of silky come into Blaine's eager mouth. The boy smirked and swallowed every drop, making sure not to miss anything. He pulled off the softening cock and looked up at Kurt with big eyes.

Kurt's chest was heaving up and down, and his breathing was erratic. God that felt amazing. He swallowed audibly and looked down at Blaine "W-want me to help you?" he asked, still out of breath. Blaine blushed and shook his head.

Kurt knotted his eyebrows together in confusion, that was until Blaine shuffled onto his side and he saw the huge wet patch on Blaine's red pants.

_Oh._

_He came in his pants._

The countertenor pulled Blaine up and kissed him deeply. "That was amazing. Thank you" he whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine love" he chuckled.

They stayed on the bed, enveloped in eachothers arms, simply enjoying the company.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few hours, just as the sun was setting Kurt wanted to go to the lake. Blaine didn't even ask why. He simply smiled and allowed Kurt to drive them there.

When they got to the forest, the held hands and slowly made their way further in. The sun was seeping through the braches making the whole forest look orange. Kurt giggled when he felt flowers form a ring around his head.

"A crown for my king" Blaine said in mock bow.

"You're crazy" Kurt laughed out.

Blaine only shrugged and when they were close to the lake, but still surrounded by the trees he stood behind Kurt and clasped his hands over his eyes. "Dont peek".

Kurt wanted to tell him that he couldn't since his hands were on his eyes but he decided against it. He felt a kiss being pressed behind his ear and he sighed in content. Blaine's hands dropped right after that and when he opened his eyes he gasped in shock.

The whole area infront of him was covered in colourful flowers. They were everywhere. Lillies, roses, tulips, forgetmenots, every flower imaginable. Blaine has also created a path of flowers with an arch that covered the whole of the path. Kurt looked at him with a grin and grabbed his hand as he walked onto the path.

He looked around the flowers, marvelling at how beautiful it looked.

Blaine's heart fluttered at how such a small gesture could make Kurt so happy. But then Kurt always made him happy. With whatever he did.

At last they arrived at the lake. And when Kurt turned around the flowers and the walkway was gone. Blaine kissed his hands and walked backwards towards the lake, but his eyes were trained on Kurt.

The brown haired boy smiled and watched Blaine. He was about to transform.

The water snake that he has only seen once before, started to wrap itself around Blaine and soon the huge ball of water indulged him. Kurt wasn't scared anymore.

Soon the amazingly hot looking Blaine reappeared and he motioned for Kurt to come over. Kurt quickly shimmied out of all of his clothes so that he was fully naked. No one was going to be here at this time anyway.

He wasn't embarrassed to be naked infront of Blaine anymore. Not for quite some time now.

"I want to see you in the water" Kurt mused.

Blaine nodded and walked into the shallow part of the lake. He then jumped in further and dived underneath, swimming all the way to the middle. He popped up from the water and waved at Kurt to come in. Kurt nodded and followed him, soon to be found in his arms again.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and smiled "Dont be scared"

"Why would I be sc- AHHHH!" he screamed

Blaine somehow managed to get a huge water looking pipe to lift the boys high into the air. They were 50 metres off the water, just below the trees so no one saw them. Kurt hid his face into Blaine's neck. The boy chuckled and stroked his back.

"It's okay, I've done this thousands of times. You can look. Look love, it's really beautiful up here".

Kurt sighed and peeked with one eye, when he felt the water surround his waist and he felt that he wasn't really moving he decided to look. And it truly was beautiful. The sun was still setting and it was like they were surrounded by a red wall. The water was humming softly and the trees swished in the slight breeze.

"Wow"

Blaine smiled and then let the pipe get smaller and smaller until they were in the water again.

"Go under" Blaine whispered "And keep your eyes open"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before dipping his head under the water.

Blaine did the same, but because he was in his water form his vision was clear. He smiled at Kurt and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine. The scales on his face were glimmering brightly as were his pants. Blaine smiled and swam around him, making amazing tricks under the water.

Kurt had to go back up for air after a while but after getting another big breath he went right back under. Blaine could stay underneath the water for as long as he wanted to. He swam away from Kurt and then back to him, kissing him and then swimming away again.

Kurt smiled and swam up to the surface once more, with Blaine following him. "You're so amazing" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine shook his head and held his hips.

After a while Kurt said that it was a good idea to get out of the water, he didn't want to get all pruny.

Blaine nodded and created a small wave that carried the boy to the shore without him moving his arms and legs around.

Kurt crawled onto the ground and fell onto his back with a heavy breath. Blaine chuckled and somehow managed to jump on top of the water and he simply walked on top of it, walking from the middle of the lake back onto the shore. He laid down next to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Today was amazing"

Kurt hummed in agreement and cuddled into Blaine's chest. "It really was"

Hopefully tomorrow would be like that too, even though they had school again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to post a chapter today because I feel nice aaand...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WOO WOOO**

Chapter 11

School.

It has its positives as well as its negatives.

Some of the negatives today included having shit lessons like Biology, Physics and trig. Oh and Also? Rachel's reindeer sweater could not be any worse.

Positives? Well not many for starters. But Kurt and Blaine get to see eachother again. Mrs Walsh is off on maternity leave so they will have a sub in Trig which means more messing around.

Kurt managed to sit through French first lesson while Blaine had gym.

He could see it now. Blaine muscles flexing as he ran track. His curls sticking his forehead. The ragged breath leaving his mouth. God how he loved the heavy breathing, especially when it was on his neck. Yes. He loved that very much. And can we add to the fact that his boyfriend was a nymph? This magical, gorgeous creature. A rarity. A rarity that loved him beyond belief. His life was good right now.

But that would soon change. The bell just rang signalling that second lesson has started. Everyone in the cafeteria threw away their rubbish and made their way to yet another boring class. Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked through the halls until he felt Kurt stop.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my book. It's in my locker. I'll just see you there okay?" he asked as he kissed his cheek. Blaine gave a nod and left for class while Kurt jogged a few halls away to his locker. What he didn't expect while he searched through the forest of books was to be pushed against them and pressed quite heavily too.

Karofsky

Of course. He was pushing him against the cold metal so hard that it was hard for Kurt to breathe. "W-what did I do?" he stuttered out. Karofsky snarled like a raging bull and got even closer "What do you want?" he said again in a raspy voice.

"Don't talk to me like that fairy" he snarled into his face. Kurt looked at the face of his abuser. The pear shaped head. The popped vein on his forehead. Those beady eyes full of evil. Pure evil.

"I-I was going to my l-locker to get my book!"

He pushed his arm harder and Kurt struggled to breathe. "Listen princess. I don't think you should be talking to me this way. Your fairy dust is plaguing the school and it's fucking disgusting. Do something that I don't like again...and I'll kill you" and with that he dropped the poor boy on the floor.

Kurt coughed as he tried to get his breathing back to normal and his heart to slow down. He would have a heart attack if it didn't stop beating as fast as it was. He swallowed audibly and stood up on shaky legs. Ever so slowly he made his way to the bathroom, forgetting the book. '_I'll kill you" _Those words rang in his ears over and over, for the 10 minutes he stayed in the bathroom, in pure shock. He just got threatened. His life was threatened. What did he even do? He walked over to the sinks and looked at his reflection. That's when it really dawned on his what Karofsky, his bully has said. And it scared him right to his core. He started to tear up and soon enough tears were falling down his porcelain cheeks, creating diamond like paths.

He splashed cold water in his face, leaning his hands on the sink right after. Should he tell Blaine? No. He can't. He will get angry. He knew how protective Blaine was.

He'd either threaten Karofsky, try to fight him. Or worse...he might even use his powers. But Kurt has never seen Blaine use them on school grounds. He wouldn't. But still he would keep this a secret from him. He did not want Blaine getting angry. The ringing in his ears managed to stop soon enough, but his hands were still shaky. He was a few minutes late to biology already so a few extra minutes to calm down would not hurt.

On his way back to class, his heart hammered in his chest at even the simple thought of Karofsky coming back to bully him more. His eyes were roaming around the halls so quick that if someone looked at him they would say he was crazy. But what else could he do? He was threatened for the first time ever. And hopefully the last.

When he actually walked into the classroom the teacher didn't need much more of an explanation rather than just knowing what teacher he was 'stopped by'. Yeah right. But she bought it.

The only thing he was scared about was seeing Blaine. He was great with hiding his emotions from others, but Blaine was different. He could read him like an open book. And he knew that if he didn't do his best, his boyfriend would see right through him.

He took a shaky breath and sat down next to Blaine, giving him a very big and a very fake smile.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, as he wrote down some notes. Kurt's mind was going crazy right now so in his head he believed that Blaine already knew.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfect. Peachy"

"Peachy?" he repeated as he put down his pen ."What's wrong?"

"What?" he asked with his eyes wide "Nothing is wrong"

"Kurt"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Tell me"

Kurt sighed and thunked his head against the wooden table. "Can I just..tell you later? Please?". Blaine looked at him curiously, and his eyes roamed all over his face. Something was off. And whether Kurt liked it or not he would get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah. Alright. Later. But you have to"

And that's what Kurt dreaded. He blew his cover and now he would have to tell Blaine about everything. Way to go Kurt

The beginning of the lesson was a bit awkward for Kurt but sooner or later Blaine's hand ended up on his thigh, they chatted, laughed, all that jazz and he managed to fully relax. Which was great for him.

Of course at the end of the lesson Kurt tried to distract Blaine and it worked. For now. They were taking a stroll outside and were walking towards the bleachers so they could maybe sit there, cuddle, and laugh. Just before glee club, so that they could spend some time alone.

But then Blaine remembered about Kurt and his weird behaviour in the previous lesson . He stopped in his tracks, with his hand still clasped together with Kurt's. "Hey you were supposed to tell me what was bothering you"

Kurt's eyes widened as he swallowed audibly "Do I have to?" He really didn't want to worry Blaine. He didn't want his boyfriend to think that he was weak and he needed his help. But then lying to Blaine would be bad anyway. And it would make him feel like a terrible boyfriend.

"Yes Kurt" he said with a pleading voice "Please tell me"

Kurt sighed and noticed all of the people around them. Jogging. Practising or simply talking just like them. But he needed this to be more private. He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him under the bleachers. It was more secluded and no one could really see them.

He pushed Blaine all the way under and then sighed, making sure to grab both of his hands "Okay so I don't want you to freak out because I am pretty much freaked out for the both of us". Blaine didn't interrupt simply because he wanted Kurt to get on with whatever he had to say.

"S-So.." he started "I was going to my locker and Karofsky found me to make a long story short he beat me a little bit and then threatened to kill me if I prance around like a fairy"

The anger.

The anger he could see in Blaine's eyes the second he told him made him regret saying it all together.

"B-Blaine?"

But Blaine stood there. Motionless. Only staring at Kurt, with his breathing heavy and erratic. "Blaine calm down. It's nothing to worry about. I can de..."

"Nothing to worry about?!" he shouted "Are you crazy!"

"Blaine please keep your voice down!" Kurt hissed as he put his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

But as soon as he saw little flames in Blaine's eyes, literally, his face dropped "Blaine no. No! Calm down. Don't you dare think about it!"

But it was too late. Blaine growled quietly and soon his hands were indulged by the fire. It was like two great fire balls surrounded his hands.

Kurt yelped and shook his head "Blaine no! Hide this! We're in school! Blaine anyone can see you!"

Blaine wasn't listening. How dare he threaten his boyfriend! He was going to pay for it. Soon he heard Kurt panicked voice so he looked up

"Anyone can see you!" he said helplessly as he pointed to his hands. Blaine's eyes travelled down as he realised what he has done.

"Fuck" he whispered as he took the power back in and the fire disappeared a few seconds later. Kurt let out a heavy breath and put a hand on his forehead "God Blaine. You cant do that here!"

Blaine bit his lip and groaned "I'm sorry! I just couldn't control myself. You know how strong my powers can get"

"It's fine" he whispered as he stepped forward and pulled Blaine into a hug "It's okay."

"We have to get going but we will talk about this as soon as okay? He has no right! You were not doing anything. Soon"

Kurt pouted and nodded into his neck "Okay"

Neither of the two boys saw a person recording their whole encounter from meters away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Everyone carried on with their daily ministrations as a blonde head of hair zoomed past them. This was pretty much a daily occurrence so no one even batted an eyelash.

Brittany. S Pierce was skipping down the hallway to find Santana. She was pretty sure that she has just witnessed something magical. It started when she lost a pink ring, which just so happened to be her favourite. The first place she thought to look was near the bleachers because that was where she went most of the time. Cheerio practise and all.

As she was crawling in the grass, inspecting every part of the ground, she heard some noises from not far away. And no she didn't mean the athletes on the track or the laughing cheerios. It sounded like someone was arguing or something along those lines.

As she got a bit closer to the bleachers she saw Blaine and Kurt. She wanted to say hi but from their expressions she decided not to. But when she saw those pretty colours come out of Blaine's hands a big grin spread across her face. Thank god she had her phone at hand. She started to record just a second after that and all the way to the end.

Blaine had pretty magic. She always knew he was magical. And now she really wanted to show her bestfriend.

And that's where she was going now. Running through the crowds of people, trying to dodge them as he squealed internally. Yes she needed to show Santana right now. She would be excited too! Right?

The bell rang just then but Brittany knew that Santana would be by her locker anyway. She always came to class last because hello she's Santana Lopez? And she liked to make an entrance. All eyes had to be on her.

As she turned the corner she grinned, of course Santana was standing right where she knew she would be. She was only now opening her locker to put back the books she used last lesson. Before she could even think about it, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Touch me like that from behind and I swear I will rip your balls off and feed them to the...oh Brittany" she said with she finally turned around. The blonde girl was shaking her hand in the air to get rid of the sting from where Santana slapped it off. "I'm sorry I thought it was some rude and pervy guy not you"

Brittany shook her head, showing her that she didn't mind "No no it's okay! I have something to show you! So don't scream with excitement because this is secret"

Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde "Fine fine. Just show me"

Brittany looked over her shoulders to see if anyone was there, but of course everyone was already going home or going to glee, apart from the two girls. Her eyes were wide and bright with excitement as she shuffled closer to Santana and placed the phone infront of them both, making sure that Santana had the better view.

Santana didn't really know what the video would contain. Brittany always showed her weird videos that she took, so she didn't really think this would be any different. Of course the beginning of the video she realised that it was of Lady Hummel and The Hobbit. How interesting could this really be?

Her hip cocked to one side as she sighed heavily. "Britt do I really have to wa..."

"Shhh!"

She rolled her eyes and carried on looking "This will be the best part Tana!"

Of course it would.

"_Nothing to worry about? Are you crazy?!"_

"_Blaine please keep your voice down!"_

Why was princess so distressed?

"_Blaine no! No! Calm down! Dont you dare think about it!" _

Was that? No

Is that really? No, it couldn't be? Why were his hands glowing.

Was that fire? She groaned when Brittany moved the camera, so she couldn't really see the boys that well but then she moved it back. Thank god. She was sure that, that was fire! It had to be! I mean come on it looks like fucking fire!

"Holy shit!" she said with a laugh. Brittany squealed in the video and that caused her to squeal next to Santana too. In happiness of course.

"See? Blaine is magical!" she said, her eyes as bright as a child on Christmas

Santana couldn't really fathom what she's just witnessed. No, seriously what the fuck was that? Maybe it was Brittany messing around with the special effects on her phone. Or it was just the sun form behind the bleachers? Or something else. But it looked like fire! Legit fire. She'd have to investigate.

"I'm gonna need to see what this hobbit ass is up to" she muttered to herself, with caused Britt to immediately pout

"You're not going to be mean to him are you San? Or get him in any trouble?"

She looked up from the floor at Brittany and smiled, shaking her head too "No way Britt. I promise". She linked arms with the blonde and started to pull her down the hallway, with her two fingers crossed behind her back.

Santana Lopez was a high class bitch. So of course she would cause trouble. Maybe her uncle Pedro would be interested in this finding. He did work in a laboratory after all. But first she'd need to get more proof. With this he might not believe her.

She'd get so much money for this! Yupp she'd definitely have to look at Blaine more and maybe stalk him a little bit to see what he's like. She's never really taken interest. He's a short, hobbit looking, bow-tie wearing, hair-gel addicted, dorito eyebrowed gay.

And now...was he more? Like...a special effects geek? But then why did Kurt yell at him when the 'fire' was shown? She _definitely _will look into this more. And her uncle would definitely like to...experiment...on the boy. Like always

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of days after Britt and Santana finding out about Blaine's...weirdness? (Which neither of the boys knew about of course) they were still their normal selves. Right now they were at Kurt's house, play fighting on the bed, since Burt and Carole were out and Finn was probably at Rachel's, anywhere for all the cared

"I win" Kurt laughed as he straddled Blaine and pinned his arms above his head, whilst his boyfriend huffed out a puff of air. They've been doing this for a while. Pulling eachothers legs. Trying to push eachother off of the bed and now pinning the other to the bed.

Blaine smirked and looked up at Kurt with this strong and intense look that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. And in that one moment that Kurt was distracted by that sultry look, Blaine grinned and managed to flip them over, so now he was on top of Kurt.

"Actually..." he re-adjusted his grip on Kurt's wrists and leaned down so that he could whisper into his ear "I win"

The brown-haired boy squirmed and trashed under his hold. Trying to find any way that he could so he could escape but it was impossible. Although through all of his moving his crotch rubbed against Blaine, so only when he heard a deep groan did he look up

"Are you okay?" he asked, innocent as ever

"You little devil. You're rubbing yourself against me on purpose"

"Actually I was trying to escape. Thank you very much"

That well known smirk appeared on Blaine's face yet again as he neared to Kurt so that their noses were touching and their eyes were trained on the others. There was that intense look again that made Kurt melt

"Don't thank me yet...You'll be thanking me after I'm done with you"

"D-Done with me?". All he was given was a nod before Blaine started to slowly grind his hips against Kurt's, making sure to still hold his wrists above his head.

"Oh god!" Kurt moaned out, loudly into the air above him as his eyes filled with need and want.

Blaine chuckled darkly and carried on rolling his hips, their erections soon growing. Once they were fully hard the friction was so much better. So good that Kurt was writhing beneath Blaine whining because he wanted more.

"My, my someone is not patient"

Kurt stopped moving and gave him the biggest bitch look yet

"Okay okay! Sorry love" he chuckled as gave him an apologetic look. A small smile appeared on his face, as his hands stroked lovingly down his chest, tummy and then travelled to his belt loops. Ever so slowly he undid the zipper and pulled the jeans down his long, lean legs.

But of course Kurt wasn't that patient to have all of his clothes taken off slowly so he took charge and got everything off himself. Including Blaine's clothes. So right now they both naked, with Blaine sitting on top of Kurt like before. Their hard cocks rubbing against eachother, as Blaine rolled his hips, with his hands still grasping Kurt's wrists.

That look in Kurt's eyes. That look. Full of pure need. His pupils were huge but you could see the hunger in them. He wanted Blaine so badly. "Can you stop teasing and just get in me please?" Kurt panted out. Blaine could only smirk against his neck, before grabbing the lube. No condom tonight he thought. He wanted to feel Kurt

After a slow and gentle time of opening Kurt up they were both ready. So Blaine lubed up his cock a bit since there was a lot of lube left inside Kurt. With a loving look he grabbed Kurt's hands and laced their fingers together.

Kurt liked how an act like this, full of lust and passion could also be so delicate and loving when Blaine did small actions like that. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and as he slowly pushed in, he made sure to nip lightly at Kurt's to distract him from the slight burn he knew he would feel.

Kurt threw his head back slightly and groaned. He personally didn't mind the stretch. He liked knowing that Blaine was entering him. A few seconds passed and then Blaine was fully sheathed inside of him. Kurt always felt so good around him. So tight and hot. God he would never be able to get enough of this.

"You okay?" he whispered

"Yes yes. So good. Mmhmm" Kurt blabbered out. The thing is Kurt didn't need those few extra seconds to get used to having Blaine inside of him. He'd rather have Blaine just fuck him into oblivion already so when Blaine felt Kurt already begin to move his body down to fuck on his cock he knew what he wanted.

With a smirk he pulled back so that only the head of his cock remained inside of Kurt and then in a fast and swift motion he pushed back in causing the blue eyed boy to moan loudly in pleasure. So that's how it started. With Blaine slowly yet surely fucking Kurt, making sure to hit the sweet spot inside of him everytime, to actually fucking him so hard and fast that Kurt's hair was even swishing up and down.

The bed was squeaking terribly. All you could hear was that, skin slapping skin, Kurt's moans and shouts and Blaines' grunts. Kurts hands shot up to Blaine's back to claw at it. Leaving red long marks on the tanned skin

"Fuck Kurt. You feel so good!" he shouted out as he moved to kneel on his knees, grabbing Kurt's ankles to hold him in place. Blaine was now too far away for Kurt to claw so instead he grabbed the duvet and gasped with every thrust

"Oh! Ah...ah..ah"

Blaine loved how Kurt looked whenever they had sex. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were red but he loved his eyes most of all. How needy, blown and full of lust they were. So to make it even better he grabbed Kurt's cock to finish him off

"You gonna come for me sweetheart? Shoot your load all over my fist? Hmm? Be a good boy now" he growled in his ear

Kurt's gasped and before he knew it, before he could even _answer _ he was coming heavily onto Blaine's fist, causing his hole to clench around Blaine's hard cock. Blaine felt the sensation and only thrusted 4 more times before he too was shooting his load deep inside of Kurt.

Heavily breathing was now the only sound in the room. Blaine was hovering above Kurt with his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up. A bead of sweat made its way down his neck and Kurt just laid there panting, looking up at Blaine with hungry eyes. "Don't..don't you dare pull out"

So Blaine didn't. He stayed in Kurt for as long as he could

x-x-x-x-x-x

For the past few days Santana has been following the duo everywhere. Spying of course. She did not want to be seen and so far nothing. She did at one point think she had something but that soon turned into a heated make-out session against Hobbit's car. With a grimace she turned away and went back to school. Nothing

And for days nothing was happening. She was slowly giving up. Whenever she followed the boys she had to make sure to record everything so that if something did in fact happen then she could show her uncle Pedro. Maybe that would get her more money too.

Maybe that video really was fake

She was slowly giving up. Oh there they were. Walking to class hand in hand, as always. Might aswell try one last time. She took her phone out and hid behind the lockers. The famous Santana Lopez smirk appeared on her face as she saw a jock walk towards the couple with a slushie in his hand. She knew that as their friend she should be stopping this, and if this were different circumstances then she would be but this was too much. All she could think about was busting Blaine and getting money for all of this.

Neither Blaine or Kurt saw the approaching bully, so when Kurt was suddenly hit with the freezing flavoured ice of course he screamed in shock. The jock simply laughed gruffly and moved away quickly. After the initial shock passed Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist "Dont you even think about it" he said through gritted teeth. Blaine would deal with that twat later. Right now he had to make sure that Kurt was okay.

He turned around to face him again and he quickly scraped all of the ice, letting fall to his palm, luckily the bin was beside his leg so he simply through it all in there.

But he noticed that not all of the chunks would come off. Ice was like water, just frozen. Duh so that meant...

He moved his hand forward and the ice started to gather on one place of Kurt's body, his shoulder, then it flew onto Blaine's palm, which he then threw in the bin. Kurt's eyes were wide with fear as he shook his head "Not it school!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to dry Kurt. "No one is here". He faced his hand towards Kurt again and let gentle wind blow on him, especially his face so that he dried a bit. "Go to class" Kurt groaned as he touched his hair. That would be a pain to clean. "I'll meet you there okay? I'm just gonna go change" Thank god for those extra clothes in his locker.

Blaine agreed as much as he didn't want to leave Kurt right now "Be careful" and with that he left.

Santana smirked and pressed stop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From the outside Santana was a hot girl, and people that knew her knew that she could be a bitch. A huge bitch. She might have been nice to some people but those were rare moments. So this act wasn't a surprise. Well to her anyway. No one could know about what she was doing.

Maybe she didn't seem evil...but she would do anything for money. And this would get her big bucks. She already called her Uncle Pedro and he sent one of his 'workers' to Santana. Thank god she could easily get off campus.

When she saw the fat man walking towards her, she knew it was him immediately. She eyed him from head to toe "Wow. God must _hate_ you"

The Spanish man rolled his eyes and told her that Pedro doesn't like waiting "No shit tubs. He's my uncle I would know. Just watch this". She got Britt to send her the first video and then the second one she recorded herself so she showed them both to, Craig. At least that's what he claimed his name was. Yeah right.

He watched with interest and then demanded he had the phone. "You touch my phone and I will ends you. Jesus. People like you are the reason why I'm on medication" she groaned as she shook her head. She was definitely like Pedro, Craig thought.

In the end he settled for getting her to send them to his phone. Soon he drove away and Santana walked back to school with a smirk on her face. This is going well so far.

Blaine and Kurt however were still clueless as to what was happening. They still believed that no one saw them. And two people have already.

It was time to go home and surprinsgly enough Santana started walking with them both to their cars

"Not to sound rude, but is there a reason as to why we are graced with your presence ?" Kurt asked as he held Blaine's hand firmly in his. Blaine nodded along, he also was confused as to why Santana was out with them. She never did that.

She shrugged and laughed "Cant I walk my two gay friends to their cars? Jesus ladies. Give me a break".

She didn't really have a plan as to how she was going to get the boys so stand on the curb of the road. She got a text from her uncle not long ago as to what would happen and obviously she was half of the brains of this operation. Other than Pedro.

So she walked over to the curb herself.

Kurt took the opportunity he had to be with Blaine for a few seconds "Why the hell is she here?" he whispered

"I don't know. She walks home doesn't she?"

A nod. Well then.

"Hey guys! Can you come here for a sec?". They saw her standing by the road, and being clever as she is she was looking innocent. Kurt shrugged at Blaine and followed her, with the other boy right behind. Something didn't seem right to him.

When they were there, Santana only smirked. Show time

Thank god there was no one coming out onto the school car park and there were no cars on the roads.

A white van suddenly pulled up, and two beefy men opened the door, pulling Kurt and Blaine inside of the van and putting potato sacks on top of their heads. Kurt managed to scream only as soon as the door was closed, after Santana jumped in too

"What the hell!" Blaine shouted as he struggled against the tough hold of one of the men. But let's face it, his height and body mass was not doing him any favours right now.

Kurt started shaking as he moved his head from side to side frantically "Santana what the fuck!" Blaine yelled again

"Shut up you!" the man that was driving the van growled, in a thick Spanish accent. Kurt tried to break away but to no use. He started to cry and Blaine knew what was happening. He knew the flames in his eyes appeared.

"Use your powers you little rat and your boyfriend over here gets it!" the man that was holding Kurt said loud enough for everyone to here. He sounded Spanish too. The other man simply laughed darkly at the idea.

Santana stood there, and did nothing but watch the two boys. Somehow she didn't feel any sympathy towards them what so ever. Blaine carried on struggling to break free until the man kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall on the floor with a groan

"Blaine!"

"I'm fine" he breathed out

"W-where are we going?" Kurt asked, not really knowing who he was directing the question at. Santana stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, still over the sack and patted it heavily "Somewhere far away. So no one can find you. Blaine might become a little lab rat. Fun right?"

Blaine suddenly realised what was said not long ago

_If you use your powers_

They knew?! How they hell did they know! Obviously from Santana but how the fuck did she know! And why was she doing this! Weren't they supposed to be friends?!

"Santana...what are you doing" he finally managed to ask. His voice heavy but at the time distressed. What did she mean lab rat? Where were they going?

So many questions and so far no answers.

The ride continued for what seemed like hours for the boys where in reality it was only about 45 minutes. But the man driving was an idiot for turning like that. Santana hit her head on the metal bar on the top for the third time

"Jesus Christ Stalin, watch where you're going, unless you want someone to find your body and that big ass moustache in a dirt road somewhere"

Just like Pedro. Like a pea in a pod.

At last they arrived. Santana smirked and turned to the boys, who couldn't see her because of the bags. During the ride they also got their hands tied behind their backs with rope. The two men held their phones in their hands since they found them in their bags. They switched them off.

Kurt was still sobbing, his chest heaving up and down. He was so scared. And Blaine was scared for him. He needed Kurt safe. But how? They would harm him if he used his powers. What was he supposed to do. Before he knew it he was being pushed out of the van, falling onto his knees with his face on the ground. He groaned and sat up, feeling Kurt land next to him with a shriek

"You okay?"

Kurt turned into the direction he heard the voice and shook his head "No". That sadness he heard in his voice caused Blaine's heart to break. This was all his fault.

Santana patted their cheeks and started making her way forward "Grab them boys! And be careful! We don't want Blaine hurt before the big experiment"

**Review? **

**MAZ x x **


End file.
